Love is My Game
by Magical Blazze
Summary: Sequel of 'Love Just Happens'. Life seems good...for now, but what would happen if another mystery girl comes around and causes new chaos for the Puffs Z and Ruffs Z. Book 2
1. Message To Readers

**Message To Readers**

Alright, readers before you start reading 'Love is My Game' I wanted to give you a warning.

I might have a few chapters that will get a bit out of hand I'm not sure which ones and I don't know if they will get out of hand; but still I need to make sure.

So, if you see pluses **(+ + + + +) **at the beginning of the chapter that means it might get a lot more sexually and stuff like that.

I'm warning you now, so it doesn't surprise anyone when they read it ^-^!

"Why are you do that anyways?" asked Bubbles.

Well, you guys are growing up, so things get a bit more…opened if you know what I mean.

"I don't know what you mean?" stared Boomer while Bam whispered something to him. "Oh, never mind."

Anymore questions, you guys -_-'ll?

"Can we get some cakes!" asked Blossom and Brick.

Later…anymore?

"So, I'll get to fuck Buttercup more." grinned Butch while Buttercup hits him in the head.

Maybe…maybe not…one more question…Blazze?

"Are we going to started the story?"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

Yup, readers please click ahead and enjoy 'Love is My Game' YAY XD!


	2. Time Flies Fast

**Chapter 1**

**Time Flies Fast**

**Chika's POV**

Man, have things change even since I came back to Tokyo when I was 16. I met and make lots of friends, I got myself a boyfriend, and one of the best thing I got was becoming a Powerpuff Girl Z. Yes, Chika Watanabe, famous for her singing parents it's a Powerpuff Z. If I were to drop dead right now I would be grateful that I was one because that how my real life started. After moving back to Tokyo I thought making friends would be hard, but fate made me a Powerpuff Z letting me met Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako, my best friends. They taught me everything I needed to know on being one of them and soon we met our true loves. And I can't believe it was the rough and bratty villains…the Rowdyruff Boys Z, Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Bam or now known as Kukai, Eiji, Ikuto, and Riku. Man, did we struggled with them from saying we hated them to be friends to finally being lovers. And I'm telling you now I'm glad the boys worked hard to get us…it was hard with us fighting it and with a white hair little girl named Bell trying to kill us. Thank goodness we save her from Takashi, the darkest of all evil and then Bell became Suzu who followed love from Ken and got a new family that cares for her a lot.

"Hey, Chika stop staring at the ceiling and help us pack!" shouted Kaoru.

"Come in!" I shouted while getting off the bed and jumped down to Kaoru.

"I'm so happy summer it finally about to be over!" shouted Momoko from across the room.

"I know!" smiled Miyako.

"You guys are lazy." sighed Kaoru while trying to fit her stuff in her suitcases.

"Oh, come on Kaoru..it's been about 3 months since we seen the boys. They are just really excited." I smiled while helping her with the suitcases.

"We will get there quicker if we have all our stuff pack, so we can leave on time!" she shouted mainly at Miyako and Momoko.

"Ok, ok we are packing." pouted Miyako while they started packing.

Man, now that I look at us we really have changed over time. Momoko's hair is now to the floor, but lucky she puts it up in high ponytail still held in with her big, red bow. She's wearing dark pink and pink striped, spaghetti shirt that shown her stomach, light yellow short shorts with a heart-shaped belt, yellow and dark pink flipflops, her red bow, and dark pink and yellow bracelets on her right arm and left leg. Miyako's hair is now just passed shoulders; she really wanted her hair long. She's wearing a light blue, poke-a-dotted spaghetti shirt up shown her stomach, light blue, poke-a-dotted skirt, and light blue opened toed high heels. Kaoru's hair is to her shoulders when she puts it down, but when it's spiked up it don't look that different. She's wearing a black, one piece swimsuit with green straps**(She kind of just went swim)**, white short sleeved shirt that's a bit wet, and green sandals. My hair is now to my ankles; heat don't help when it puffs up. I'm wearing a white median sleeved shirt shown off my stomach, yellow short shorts, white sandals, my yellow bow, and black sunglasses.

"I wonder how everyone is do and if they changes like us since we been away for camp." said Miyako while hugging on to Octi and October. And yes we were stuck at camp for most of the summer and not just any camp a girly camp called Pretty Pony Boot Camp. God, it was terrible especially for Kaoru, but at least she learn more about cooking and sewing.

"They probably have." sighed Kaoru while laying on her bed.

"Thinking about Ikuto." purred Momoko while a blush fell on her face.

"No!"

"You can't fight it, Kaoru some of this girly camp has got into you." I grinned while we climbed on her bed with her.

"Fine I am, but you are too."

"Can't disagree with you there." smiled Momoko.

"Can you believe we went without saving Tokyo and seeing the boys for about 3 months?" I asked while laying down on Kaoru's stomach.

"I can..it was pretty much their fault for making us go to this camp in the 1st place." groaned Kaoru.

***Flashback* (Kaoru's POV)**

"Man, I can't believe I ate all that ice cream to win that bet." I groaned while laying on my bed.

"I bet it was fun." smiled Ikuto who appeared out of nowhere.

"Ikuto! How did you get in here?" I asked while closing my door so my brothers and dad wouldn't hear us.

"You left the window open, Butterbutt." he smiled while taking hold of my waist.

"I thought we been over this stop calling me that." I hissed while trying to get out of his grip, but he just pulled me back.

"But, I can't help it Cupcake," he whispered in my ear causing me to blush like crazy. "it so cute making you blush." Ikuto started nibbling on my ear while his hands traveled all over my body.

"Ikuto…we can't do that with my parents and brothers downstairs."

"Aww, we just have to be quiet." he purred while lifting up my shirt.

"Such a bad boy." I smirked while he started kissing my shoulders.

"Hey, Kaoru you want to rent a movieee!" shouted my dad while busting into my room to stare at me and Ikuto.

"Um, hello sir." Ikuto smiled nervously.

"Ikuto, you better leave before my dad get out of his freaked out stage." I sweat dropped.

"Alright…see you Cupcake." waved Ikuto while heading to the window.

"Hey, get back here!" yelled my dad while trying to get him.

"Sorry, sir but I have to go!" he shouted while climbing down the building.

"Hi, dad…what's up?" I grinned after putting back on my shirt.

***End of Flashback***

***New Flashback* (Miyako's POV)**

"Octi, October are you guys ready for your date?" I smiled while playing with my two favorite dolls on my bed.

"Aww, having fun my Miyako." smiled Eiji while leaning out my window.

"Eiji! Come on in." I said while helping him in my room. "So, what brings you here?"

"Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend." he smiled while kissing my cheek.

"Well, grandma might want a reason."

"Unless we don't tell her." he whispered while he pulled me in closer and take off my skirt.

"…Eiji…" _Aww, I can't say no to him. _I smiled while kissing him on the lips.

"Miyako, it's time for lu-cheese and crackers!" stared my grandma.

"Grandma! Um, please forget what you are staring at." I smiled nervously.

"Get out boy before grandma takes your head off." hissed grandma.

"See you Miyako!" Eiji cried while going through the window.

"Grandma." I sighed.

***End of Flashback***

***New Flashback* (Momoko's POV)**

"Kuriko, I can't believe you hid my candy!" I shouted while looking in my room.

"Well, if your room wasn't a mess you could find it easier!"

"Grrr! You are so un-cute!" I shouted while shutting the door.

"You two are funny." Kukai laughed who just appeared on my bed.

"Kukai, I'm not in the mood right now until I find my candy." I sighed while looking in my desk.

"If I give you some candy will you relax?" he asked.

"It depends on the candy." I smiled while he take hold of me. "Eeck, Kukai!"

"I didn't say when you can have the candy." he grinned while undoing my shirt and playing with my chest.

"Kukai if my parents or even Kuriko come in here they'll freak out."

"Aww, please." he said while kissing my lips.

"I can't say no to you." I blushed while he caught my lips again.

"Momoko, I find your candy." said my dad while opened the door then fainted.

"Dad!" I blushed.

"Looks like they we getting cozy." smirked Kuriko.

"Kuriko! You better go Kukai before my dad wakes up."

"Ok, see you later my ice princess." he winked while jumping out the window.

"I wonder was dad going to do when he wakes up?"

"I'm going to kill you, Kuriko."

***End of Flashback***

***New Flashback* (Chika's POV)**

"Chika are you going to come down now?"

"I'll be down in a minute Rose, I just need to finish this chapter before dad gets back!" I shouted back.

"Alright, but I'll come and get you for lunch."

"Being a bookworm Chika." said Riku who was on the window panel reading one of my books.

"You are too." I smiled while taking my book back.

"I was reading that." he said while he pinned me to the bed.

"That not fair, Riku."

"Can't help it." he smiled while get my skirt off.

"Riku not now."

"Aww, you think that book is more fun than me?" he pouted while nibbling on my ear.

"Guess it can't be helped." I smiled while he sent kisses down my neck.

"Chika, it time for lunchhh!" shouted my dad.

"Uh-oh." I sighed.

"Riku get off of Chika." hissed Rose while getting out her laser guns.

"Rose you can shot my boyfriend!" I said while I stood in front of him, so Rose wouldn't shot him. "You better go before Rose shot you."

"Ok, Chika." he said while kissing my cheek and climbing out the window.

***End of Flashback***

"I still can't believe we were sent to boot camp for that." pouted Momoko.

"I can't believe we got caught on the same day." I sighed.

"Yeah, we're 18 in the 12th grade and they don't think we would be doing those things." sweat dropped Kaoru.

"Well, you know what they say "you will always be daddy's little girl" or grandma's in Miyako's case." I smiled.

"Yeah, but grandma told my parents too."

"Oh well, at least the boys will be picking us up at the airport." said a hearts eyed Momoko.

"Don't forget the Professor, Ken, and Suzu will be there too." I said.

"Yeah, hey want to have some smores before we go?" Kaoru asked while getting up off the bed.

"I thought you wanted us to pack up quicker." smiled Miyako.

"Well, it's camp I still wants some more smores!"

"Me too!" drooled Momoko while getting up too.

"Guess we have no choose Miyako." I sighed as she just giggled while we went to get some smores. _Can't wait to the boys tomorrow._

**The Next Day at The Airport(1:50pm)**

"We're back baby!" shouted Kaoru while waving her hat when she stepped out of Mayor Mayar's private airplane.

"We see that." smiled Ken who had Suzu holding on to his arm.

"Hi guys!" we waved while running up to them.

Just as we thought they have changed too. Professor Utonium is starting to show wrinkles and white hairs are all around his head; but at least his work clothes didn't change. Ken has gotten taller still looking like a little Professor except the look which I can tell was more some Suzu's doing. He was wearing jeans, a short sleeved, gray shirt, and black and white Jordans; I bet he still wears his jacket when he's working in the lab. And let's not forget Suzu who I think of as a little sister since we have a lot in common. Her hair is now to her knees and she's wearing a white skirt, light blue and white striped shirt, white Toms, and her signature black headband.

"Wow, you guys have changed." said Suzu while hugging us.

"So, have you guys." I said while hugging her back.

"So, where are the boys?" asked Miyako.

"Yeah, weren't they support to be here with you?" stared Momoko.

"We're right here." they said while surprising us from behind and picking us up.

"Kukai!"

"Eiji!"

"Ikuto!"

"Riku!"

"Did you miss us?" we asked after they put us down.

"Nope."

"Really?" we pouted.

"Just kidding." they smiled while we pulled them down for a kiss.

"_Whoa, the boys look good." _I said.

"_Uh-huh."_

I don't think the boys would change that much, but they did. Kukai let his hair grow to his rips that is tied in a ponytail. He's wearing dark blue jeans, a red hoodie shirt with a black guitar on it, red shoes, and his signature red cap. Eiji's hair was long on the sides and his wearing light brown, baggy shorts, white shirt with a dark blue vest over it, and dark blue shoes. Ikuto lost his ponytail_**(I like his ponytail…it's not gay people -_-'ll)**_ and moved his hair off of his eye and now it all spiked up. He's wearing jeans, dark green shirt with a black skull, and white shoes. Riku only let his hair grow out a little bit, but I could tell. He's wearing jean shorts, a purple tank top with fire on it, dark yellow, short sleeved buttom down shirt opened, dark yellow shoes, and his signature dark yellow dewrag.

"Hey, something looks different." said Riku while the boys nodded in agreement.

"Well, our hair is long." smiled Miyako while pulling on one of her curly pigtails.

"No…it's not that." stared Eiji while they looked closer at us.

"Hmm…" they stared then they grabbed our chest. "That's it! You got bigger, didn't you?"

"N-no!" we blushed while moving they hands away.

"Yes, you did! We know your breasts." they whispered while making us blush even more.

Ok, there's one thing I forgot to tell you…we got bigger in the chest area too. Momoko is now a 34C, Miyako is now 36C, Kaoru is now 36D**(Still hates been the biggest XD)**, and I'm now a 34D. We didn't think the boys would notice the one letter change. "Fine we got bigger happy now." we blushed.

"Yup." they smirked.

"So, did you guys take care of Tokyo while we were gone?" asked Kaoru.

"You know we did." grinned Ikuto while the boys helped us with our stuff.

"Yeah, because we knew if we didn't you would kick our butts." said Kukai.

"That is the truth." I nodded.

"So, what are we going to do 1st since this is the last day of summer?" asked Miyako while hugging on to Eiji's arm.

"Well, 1st you guys are going to report to the lab." said the Professor.

"Oh, come on Professor." groaned Kaoru.

"We haven't seen the boys pretty much for the whole summer." pouted Momoko.

"Can't we at least spend the day with them." cried Miyako.

"We promise we'll report to you tomorrow." I said.

"Well,"

"Please!" the girls and I plead while giving are best puppy dog looks.

"Alright."

"Yes!" we all cheered while we took off with the boys.

"Tomorrow after school, ok!"

"Ok!" we shouted back while exiting the airport to go to the boys' cars. Yup, the boys got cars and you know how we knew this…because the boys wouldn't stop talking about it when they called us. I'm still wondering if they robbed a bank to get these cars**(note to self: see if any banks have been robbed)**. Kukai got a red Fisker Karma S, Eiji got a dark blue Ferrari CA, Ikuto got a dark green Zenro ST1, and Riku got a dark yellow Nissan GT-R.

"I'm serious if my dad don't let me have a car I'm stealing yours." said Kaoru after they put our bags away.

"Yeah, serious where did you get the money for these?" I asked.

"Oh, the Mayor gave it to us." grinned Kukai.

"Yeah, since we don't have any parents saying we can't do that we got it made." said Eiji.

"Alright, so where are we going?" asked Momoko.

"Get in they cars ladies and we will show you." said Ikuto while we got into our boys' cars.

**Tokyo World Lanes Bowling Center(Miyako's POV)**

"Wow, I haven't been bowling in so long." smiled Kaoru.

"Me either." we girls said.

"I can't believe we're in Tokyo World Lanes Bowling Center. Did you know that it has 252 lanes in here." said Chika.

"…Nerd" the girls and I laughed.

"I'm not a nerd." hissed Chika while getting the angry symbol.

"We're just playing Chika." I smiled.

"So, Ms. Leader Girl you think you can take me on?" asked Kaoru.

"You know I can beat you, Kaoru."

"Yeah, right." Kaoru said while they stared at each other and I could see the shockwave in their eyes.

"Kaoru and me are playing against each other." said Momoko while we went to 2 boothes.

"Alright hey Kukai, Ikuto want to play against Miyako and me?"

"I thought we were going against color teams?" asked Riku and Eiji.

"_Hey, Miyako want play a little trick on them?"_

"_What do you mean, Chika?"_

"_I want to see if the boys get jealous. Don't worry I already messaged the girls and Ikuto_ _and Kukai."_

"_Alright, sounds like fun."_

"What are you jealous?" smirked Chika while hugging on to Kukai's waist.

"Yeah, we just want to play with them." I winked while hugging on to Ikuto's arm.

"We're not jealous." hissed Riku while I could see an angry symbol on both of them.

"Ok, then I just spend my time with Ikuto."

"Come on, Kukai."

"Oh-no you don't." they said while take our hands and pulling us to them. "You staying with us."

"Ha! You were jealous." grinned Chika while our boys blushed out of embarrassment.

"That was funny." laughed Ikuto, Kukai, and the girls.

"You were in on it." stared Eiji.

"Yup." they smiled.

"Don't worry bros. we wouldn't dream of stealing your girls." smiled Ikuto while messing up Eiji's hair.

"Yeah, you know us." grinned Kukai while patting Riku's back.

"So, now that the joke is over are we going to play?" asked Kaoru.

"You know it, girl." winked Chika.

"Good, Riku is on my side!" shouted Momoko.

"Hey, why am I stuck with Eiji."

"Hey!" pouted Eiji.

"Oops, sorry Eiji." sweat dropped Kaoru.

"I'll have you know I'm better than my brothers at bowling."

"He's pretty much right." the boys shrugged.

"I want Eiji now!" cried Momoko.

"Too bad." grinned Kaoru. "Now, let's begin!"

**After Bowling(3:34pm)**

After we left the Tokyo World Lanes Bowling Center**(Eiji and Kaoru win against Momoko and Riku and Kukai and Chika win against Ikuto and me)** we got into the boys' cars and went to our favorite park. "I just love this park." I smiled while holding on to Eiji's arm.

"Yeah, it holds a lot of good and bad memories." stared Chika.

"So, where are we going anyways?" asked Kaoru while we followed them into woods part of the park.

"You will see." they smiled while leading us farther into the park. "Here we are." they said while they put down the leaves to see a beautiful pond with cute fishy inside, picnic blankets laid out with picnic baskets and coolers, and it just look so romance.

"Aww, you guys." we smiled with hearts**(well stars in Kaoru case)** in our eyes.

"What can we say we're sweet." smiled Kukai.

"Yes, you are." Momoko said while we kissed our boys' cheeks.

"Hey, this area looks familiar." said Chika.

"Yeah, you're right." said Kaoru.

"Well, this was the place where you guys nearly fell into that gross pond when Kaoru was glowing." said Ikuto.

"Really! It looks so clean!" we gasped.

"Yeah, we told the Mayor about it and they cleaned it." said Riku.

"And now this is our place." said Kukai.

"Really!" I said while looking around.

"Really." laughed Eiji while holding my waist.

"Cool, now let's eat the airplanes food isn't filling." sighed Kaoru while we girls nodded in agreement.

"Then let us feast, my queens!" bowed Ikuto while we all laughed. We sat on our blankets enjoying the food the boys made and just talked about what we missed while we were gone. I'm glad to finally spend some time with our boys after being at camp in Morioka for so long. I love see us together like this…it makes me think we are a big, loving family away from our other family. The sun was finally starting to go down and I knew we all didn't want to go yet.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Kukai while the boys eyed us.

"Have an ideas girls?" asked Riku.

"I got one." said Chika while standing up then started to take off her shirt.

"Chika, what are you do!" blushed Riku making her stop.

"What? I'm going for a swim and no way I'm walking all the way back and I can't teleport if people might be near the cars, so I'm do it in my undergarments."

"What if someone see us?" asked Eiji.

"Miyako could you look around the area." sighed Chika.

"Sure thing." I smiled while looking around with my X-ray vision.

While we were a boot camp we started to strengthen our powers to really use them to they full potency**(that what Chika says)**. Like now Kaoru can heal nonliving things if they brake or something and she can make her tornadoes triple in numbers no matter what size they are. Momoko can use her ice breathe to make sculptures and ride on it**(but that rare since we can fly)** and with her super speed she can somewhat freeze time**(only in emergency)**. Chika's mind reading can let others hear into other people thoughts without them known it, but she has to listen too and teleport power can now let her take 2 people without get so tried. And for me, my sonic screams can be at different pitches and I can focus it on targets and my X-ray vision can go at a farer range. The boys has been worked on their power too. Like Ikuto can now levitated living things better and heavier things, Kukai can make his laser eye beams grow or shrink in size, Riku's pyrokinesis power can go around his body without him getting burnt, and Eiji can create more than one electric force field and go around large things.

"The area is clear, so let go swim." I smiled while the girls and I started getting undress.

"Besides you boys wanted to see what was underneath since we got off the plane." smiled Chika.

"How do you know that?" asked Ikuto.

"Cause you made that breast command and I can hear your thoughts." she winked making the boys blush out of embarrassment.

"Let's go!" shouted Kaoru while grabbing our hands and we jumped in like those jumping scene in movie.

"Are you boys going to join us?" I smiled after we came up.

"What the hell." they shrugged while take off their clothes. "Cannon Ball!"

"Man, the water feels great." smiled Momoko.

"I know a lot better than the boot camp's lake." said Kaoru who was laying on her back.

"I feel bad for you Kaoru and bit for Chika…have to be in that girly camp all summer." said Kukai.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad…Kaoru learn how to sew and cook better." said Chika while splashing Kaoru.

"Hey!" Kaoru growled while trying to splash her back, but hit Eiji.

"Why am I always the target!" pouted Eiji while we laughed.

"It's ok Eiji, I'm usually the target." I giggled while hugging on to his muscular body.

"Hey, girls you know we forget to finish something before you guys left." smirked Kukai while the boys smirked too.

"_I don't like the look of this." _stared Chika.

"_You and me both."_ said Kaoru.

"_Oh, come on guys is can't be that bad." _I smiled.

"What did we forget?" asked Momoko while the boys got closer to us.

"We never finished our little play date." they whispered while they pressed us into a make out.

"You guys are so naughty." breathed Kaoru.

"Can't be helped." smirked Ikuto.

"Ring…ring…ring."

"That mine." sweat dropped Chika while taking out her water-proof phone she made. "Hello? Hi Dad…yes…we were coming soon…what?…no, no, no…speaker phone? I didn't think-…ah, ok." she sighed while putting the phone on speaker.

"Kaoru!" yelled Kaoru's dad.

"D-dad."

"Momoko!"

"Hi dad."

"Miyako!"

"Grandma."

"Get back home so everyone can see you!" they shouted with Chika's dad.

"Ok." we sighed while Chika hang up the phone. "Sorry about that guys."

"No problem we know your parents." the boys laughed while liften us out of the water and taking us to our clothes.

"That was a fun day." I smiled while we walked back out of the park.

"Yeah, well see you guys tomorrow for school." waved Chika while everyone, except for me and Eiji who were already there, when to find the cars since we parked in different places.

"Bye!" we waved.

"So, you really had fun Miyako?" Eiji asked when we got in the car.

"Of course I did..I just wish grandma didn't have to call."

"It can't been help." sighed Eiji and I could tell he was disappointed too.

"Hmm, or it can…..grandma can wait a bit." I smiled while pressing him into kiss.

"Miyako you naughty girl." smirked Eiji while I stuck my tongue out and he pulled me into another kiss while reaching up my shirt.

**With Kaoru and Ikuto(Kaoru's POV)**

"I'm glad my Cupcake is back."

"Don't call me that." I pouted while we made to his car.

"Aww, but I love calling you that," he smirked while pressing me to the car. "How about Butterbutt or Babe or I can make up a new one." he whispered while nibbling my ear.

"Ikuto, my dad going to get us if we are late." I moaned while he place kisses on my neck.

"If he's already mad now I might as well have a treat now."

"Ah, what the hell!" I shouted while pulling his mouth to mine and then got us in the car.

**With Momoko and Kukai(Momoko's POV)**

"I really miss having your arms around me." I sighed while he held on to my waist more tighter.

"I missed you too, ice princess." he said while resting his chin on my head.

"Aww, I didn't want to go home yet." I cried when we got into his car.

"Then let's play for a bit." he smirked while pull me into kiss and his hands started running along my body.

"I guess I am getting something sweet tonight after all." I smiled while I pressed into him more.

**With Chika and Riku(Chika's POV)**

"You finished that book you were reading?" asked Riku while holding my hand.

"Yup, 'The Devil Who Tamed Her' by. Johanna Lindsey was very romance." I blushed remember a scene that was very…interesting.

"Chika you nasty little girl." purred Riku while pressing me to the car.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know which scene you were remembering." he whispered while he hand went up my skirt and squeeze my ass.

"Riku, we can't now Rose and my dad are waiting for me." I breathed while he was sucking on my neck.

"I don't care." he moaned while squeezing my ass tighter making me hook my leg around him.

"Guess it can't be helped." I smiled while pulling him into a kiss and then I teleport us into the car.

**No One's POV**

"Where is that girl?" each guardian of the girls said while they were waiting at their homes for them. "They are so going to be late for school tomorrow."

* * *

**M. B.: So, how was the 1****st**** chapter of 'Love is My Game', everyone? I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to write the next chapters for it. Like I always say please review and…wait and see XD!**


	3. Transfer Student

**Chapter 2**

**Transfer Student**

**Ikuto's POV**

"So, how did your parents take when we were late?" I asked while we all were walking to school**(we could have drive, but the school was pretty close)**.

"Well, my mom was happy and didn't really care while my dad and brothers were freaking out; lucky mom calmed them down with "you remember when we were young" speech." sweat dropped Kaoru.

"Grandma just scolded me and made me clean the bathroom."

"My mom and dad aren't giving me sweets for a week and Kuriko was grateful." cried Momoko.

"My dad just scolded me too and Rose wanted to go after Riku with many of her weapons, but I stopped her."

"Rose has more weapons." we all sweat dropped.

"Of course! I build Rose to be like me and my dad's bodyguard and server with her own mind. I always update her with the latest weaponry I can buy or build."

"Chika, you want me to die." cried Riku while holding on to her waist.

"If I wanted that I would have done it by now." she smirked evilly scaring us a bit.

"Aww, you are so mean." pouted Riku while putting her on his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down! Guys help me! You are so lucky I'm not wearing a skirt and can't teleport this second!"

"It's your punishment, so enjoy the ride." he said.

"So, guys are you ready to be the top of the school?" asked Miyako.

"Top of the school?" we asked.

"Yeah, seniors of the school."

"I still hate that we are called seniors we not that old." I said.

"It's because we're the oldest of the school so that why we called seniors." said Chika.

"Still makes me feel like an old person."

"Well, I totally can't wait to crush some freshmen." grinned Kaoru.

"Don't you think that's a little mean?" asked Eiji while Miyako nodded in agreement.

"Nope."

"I hate to say this Miyako, but Kaoru right it's tradition for seniors to be a bit hard on the freshmen." shrugged Momoko.

"But, I can't do that! I figure they'll be looking up to us like big sisters and brothers." pouted Miyako.

"Don't worry, Miyako you can do whatever you like to the freshmen." said Kukai who slowed down after seeing that we were moving slow.

"I can't wait for prom!" smiled Momoko with hearts in her eyes.

"Me too!" the girls smiled.

"Wow, that girly boot camp has turned my girlfriend into a girl." I laughed.

"What was that!" she hissed while grabbing my shirt to pull me down to look at her fire eyes.

"Aahh, sorry! I love you! Don't kill me!"

"That what I thought." she smirked while letting me go.

"Haha, you are still scared of Kaoru." my bros. laughed.

"So, you guys aren't scared of us!" the girls hissed with fire in their eyes.

"No, we are!" my bros. cried.

"Good boy." they smirked.

"Now, Riku put me down."

"Aww, fine." he said while putting her down not before hitting her ass.

_I remember if we didn't that to the girls we would have been thrown to the moon…good memories._

"Man, I can't wait for this year!" shouted Chika.

"Yeah, last year of school!" I shouted.

"You know, bro. that we have to go to college after high school." said Kukai.

"What! When did that happened?" I cried think about how I have to do more school.

"If you didn't want to see me for a few years than you don't have to go to college." shrugged Kaoru.

"Yeah, since we have parents they decide that we are going to college..not that I mind." said Chika.

"Yeah." Miyako and Momoko said.

"I guess I'll bare with it if I have my Butterbutt with me." I smiled while I pulled her close to me.

"Don't call me that." she whispered while a blush on her face.

"No matter what Kaoru says she hates be called those names she totally loves them." grinned Kukai while everyone nodded.

"I'll kill you guys!" she growled about to attack them, but I held on to her tight.

"I don't want you to go yet, Babe." I said causing her to blush brighter.

"So, cute!" giggled Miyako and Momoko.

"Even if Ikuto a pervert he can pretty much say such sweet things." grinned Chika.

"Thanks…I guess."

"Hey, guys we're almost at the school." said Eiji while pointing to crowded area.

"Hey, guys let's have a great school year." smiled Kukai.

"Yeah!" they shouted while running the rest of the way to the school.

**In School(Momoko's POV)**

"How must you want bet we're going to be right by each other." I smiled while we walked down the hall.

"You know we are." said Kaoru.

"I don't know maybe we'll be luck and be next to the boys." smiled Miyako.

"Well, let's find out." said Kukai while we went to find our lockers. And it looked like Miyako got her wish because intend of the girls and me be right next to each other our boys were right next to us. So, it went me, Kukai, locker, Eiji, Miyako, locker, Kaoru, Ikuto, locker, Riku, and Chika.

"Wow, lucky guess Miyako." smiled Chika.

"Yay, I'm lucky."

"So, what should we do now?" asked Ikuto after we fits our lockers up.

"We meaning you boys should get your schedulers." said Chika knowing very well the boys don't get their schedulers in the mail.

"Aww, we can do that later." pouted Eiji.

"Besides we know that we have the same classes as you guys." said Riku.

"That is true." said Chika.

"Then I guess we can have a little more fun." smirked Ikuto while the boys pressed us to our lockers.

"You guys are already to cause a scene." I said.

"Can't help it we are bad boys." smiled Kukai while they caught us into a make out.

"Eeck! There are perverts in the hall!"

"Najika!" we girls blushed.

"Yo, I'm here too." stared Sora.

"Sorry, Sora." the girls and I sighed while getting out of the boys' hold and hugging Najika.

"Hey, Sora." the boys said while they high fived each other.

"So, how was you guys summer?" Miyako asked.

"It was fun! We mainly were at the water park." smiled Najika.

"I think our fishing trip was the best." grinned Sora.

"I said you can't talk about that."

"What? What happened?" we asked.

"Don't tell them!"

"Well, I was thrown back my rod the hook caught on to her shirt and I didn't know, so off went her shirt."

"Hahaahaa!"

"It's not funny! I had to wear dad's fish smelling shirt." pouted Najika.

"Sorry, but it's kind of funny." I giggled.

"At least I wasn't stuck at a boot camp."

"Aww, that mean it wasn't that bad." said Chika.

"Well, now that's done we better get to class." said Sora while we went to Ms. Inoue's math class.

"Man, I hate having math 1st." said Ikuto.

"Me too." sighed Kaoru.

"Oh well." Chika shrugged while looking for her chair.

"I still can't believe we still have assign sits." I said while looking around the class.

"I don't know why, but that's how it goes." sighed Najika.

"Oh great we're spending our year with them again."

_I know that voice. _I sighed while we all turned around to find Himeko and her followers standing in the doorway.

"Himeko, it's so good to see you." smiled Chika while we fell anime style at Chika's greeting.

"Chika." we sighed while she just looked confused.

"Why are you talking to me?" asked Himeko while walking up to her.

"I can't help it…does it annoy you?" Chika smiled and it almost looked like her and Himeko were having a conversation with their eyes.

"Why do I bother." sighed Himeko while they found their sits which wasn't close to each other.

The girls and I looked at Chika and she nodded to show that she understood that we wanted to "talk" to her. _"Yes, guys?"_

"_What was that about?" _asked Kaoru.

"_Oh, just a little friendly talk with another old friend." _

"_You are really weird, Chika." _I sighed.

"_I think that nice that Chika trying to repair her friendship with Himeko."_

"_Figures you would say that." _sighed Kaoru.

"_Wait, I think they are on to something." _

"_And that would be…" _stared Kaoru.

"_I think I know what Momoko thinking," _giggled Chika knowing she was reading my mind. _"We should try to be nice to Himeko and her followers, so we can have a good year."_

"_But, I don't want to be nice to them."_

"_We know Kaoru, but I really don't want to have their eyes staring at us with hate all this year." _I sighed while we looked at them.

"_Alright, whatever you guys say." _

"What are you girls talking about?" whispered Kukai while grabbing me in a hug.

"Oh, just talking about how we should try to be friends with Himeko and her followers."

"Interesting…I say good luck to you."

"Yeah, we're going to need it." I sighed while we made are way to are sits and I'm glad Kukai was next to me _**(her right)**_ and Miyako was in front of me. Then everyone entered the classroom just as the bell and Ms. Inoue came in.

"Well, hello my 1st bell students. I'm Ms. Inoue your math teacher for this year. Now, before we begin I just want to say we are having a transfer student from America. Lucky she knows Japanese, so there won't be any misunderstanding. So, please welcome her with open arms!"

"Ok!" we said while we saw the door open and in stepped the transfer student.

**Riku's POV**

The transfer student looked pretty cute she had purple eyes, dark brown hair hold in a ponytail**(shorter than Momoko's)**, and light tan skin. Right now she was wearing a flowy purple shirt, a pink and red skirt, purple stockings, and pink flats. She walked up to the board and wrote her name "Um, hello…I'm Bunny Jackson; I'm 18, I like running, sports, cute stuffed animals, and of course bunnies. I lived in New York City most of my life and learned Japanese from my mother."

"Ooh, I love the Big Apple did you see the Statue of Liberty everyday you woke up?" asked Chika.

"Uh-huh, right outside my window."

"Why is your name Bunny?" asked one of the boy, I think his name is Kobe.

"Um, well my father just liked bunnies so much he and my mother named me Bunny. I love my name though." Bunny innocently smiled making all the boys lust over her.

_Why is it every time some cute or hot new student comes in the boys or girls fall for them? _I sighed.

"Alright Ms. Jackson you can sat in the front." said Ms. Inoue while Bunny nodded her head and made her way to her sit not talking to anyone.

_Bunny seems a bit shy. _said Miyako while sending us all a ComNote.

_She just needs someone to be her friend and she'll be more open. _I wrote back.

_Alright, let's try to make friends with her. _said Momoko.

_Ok. _we said and went back to listening to the teacher.

**At Lunch**

"Hey, Bunny right? Want to have lunch with us?" asked the girls while getting her those smiles that no one could say no to.

"You want me to have lunch with you guys? A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, it isn't fun sitting by yourself, so you can enjoy with us at our lunch place." said Kukai.

"Plus our girls won't take no for an answer." I grinned.

"So, join us." Eiji and Miyako smiled.

"A-alright." she blushed a little and we made our way to our tree.

"Man, I missed this tree." sighed Kaoru while leaning against it.

"What's so special about it?" asked Bunny while she sat down next to Chika and Ikuto.

"It holds some good and a few bad memories with it." said Eiji while sitting on a root with Miyako lean on him.

"What bad memories? I don't remember anything bad." stared Momoko.

"I can think of one Eiji and I remember well." I sweat dropped. "It was when Chika throw us into some trash bags cause we grabbed their chests and asses."

"She threw you." stared Bunny with looking at Chika, Eiji, and me.

"Yeah, when I'm angry I can do some crazy things." she grinned.

"I thought that was a good memory." Kaoru said.

"Of course you would, Butterbutt."

"So, what else happened around this tree?"

"There was a time when the boys and me saw Kaoru near fall of the roof." said Ikuto.

"Oh shit she fell off the roof!" stared Bunny while we stared by at her surprised that she actually cursed. "Forgive m-me, I didn't mean to curse it just seem the right moment to do it."

"That's ok…all of us curse, but rarely Miyako and Eiji." I said.

"Oh my, we forgot to tell you who we are!" Chika said and we all noticed that too. "I'm Chika Watanabe, I love to dance."

"Watanabe? Are you the daughter of those old singing couple."

"Um, yeah…but most people don't really notices so just keep it on the down low." Chika said while Bunny nodded. I gave Chika's hand a squeeze and she squeeze back signaling me that she was alright.

"I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi, I love eating sweets."

"I'm Kaoru Matsubara, I love sports."

"Oh, and you father is a professional wrestler..um..The Masked Wonder, right?"

"That's it!"

"I'm Miyako Goutokuji, I love to shop."

"It's ready nice to meet you girls…so what's your names?"

"I'm Kukai Jojo, oldest of quads, and I love sweets too."

"I'm Riku Jojo, 2nd oldest of quads, and I love reading."

"I'm Ikuto Jojo, I'm younger than these two, and I kick butt in sports next to my Babe over there."

"Shut up!" Kaoru blushed only making Bunny giggle.

"And I'm Eiji Jojo, youngest of the buck, and I love drawing/reading comics."

"Nice to meet you too. So, let me get this straight Kukai is Momoko's boyfriend, Eiji is Miyako's boyfriend, Ikuto is Kaoru's boyfriend, and Riku is Chika's boyfriend?"

"Right!" we said at the same time.

"That too cute!" she giggled. "So, what happened with Kaoru and falling off the roof?"

"Wow, you really want to hear it?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, yes, yes! It's really fun hearing about your adventures with this tree."

"Ok then!" the girls smiled readied to tell her about everything about this tree of ours.

**At P.E.(Miyako's POV) **

"Wow, she fast." I stared while me, Riku, Eiji, Ikuto and Kaoru we waiting on bleachers as Momoko, Chika, Kukai, Bunny, and a few others were doing their laps. Momoko, Chika, Kukai, and Bunny were on their last laps with Bunny in 1st, Momoko in 2nd, and Kukai and Chika neck-in-neck for 3rd.

"I wonder if she was in the track team in her school in America." said Kaoru while following Bunny's form around the last corner.

"At the speed she going she probably was." stared Ikuto.

"Hmm, do you think Momoko cheat a little since she can do super speed?" I asked.

"It's hard to tell." Riku said not really knowing Momoko really speed from her super speed.

"Here they come!" shouted Eiji while waving his hand at them.

"That was hard!" breathed Bunny while getting a drink of water.

"Nice going Bunny! You beat everyone!" I smiled while hugging her to deaf.

"Miyako…can't…breathe."

"Sorry."

"Man, Bunny you do live up to your name." grinned Kaoru while high fiving her.

"So, Bunny were you in the track team at your old school?" asked Kukai after catching his breath.

"Yeah, and I also was on the swim team too."

"Cool! You should totally try out." said Eiji.

"I probably will."

"I doubt Miss Bun-Bun can do that a 2nd time." said Hina while Himeko and her followers walked up to us.

"Hina, don't make me-" started Kaoru, but Chika stood in front of her to stop her.

"Hey, guys do you want to be friends?" asked Chika shocking all of us for being so straight forward.

"Us? Friends with you? Don't make us laugh." laughed Naoko while they joined in more or less Himeko.

"Why not? Just because we weren't friends the last couple years doesn't mean we can't be friends now?" I asked and I could see them pause in thought.

"Well, we did all those bad stuff to you and I don't want to be friends with you." said Ami.

"Me either." agreed Hina and Naoko.

"Himeko…can we be friends again?" asked Chika while I saw she hold on to something around her neck.

"Well, I guess it could hurt." she mumbled and everyone**(expect Chika)** was shocked again.

"I'm so happy!" smiled Chika while hugging on to her while Himeko was trying to get her off. "So, that means we are all friends?"

"Fine." Himeko's followers said while waiting for Himeko.

"Alright, we are friends but that don't mean that we have to like it." stared Himeko.

"We'll take it." said Momoko while they walked away.

"So…we are friends with them now?" asked Bunny while looking back at us.

"I guess you can say we are on good terms, but friends soon or later." shrugged Ikuto while we made our way inside.

**After School **

"So, you enjoy your 1st day here, Bunny?" asked Kaoru while we were walking out of the school.

"Yes! I'm happy I made so many friends on just my 1st day."

"We're a friendly buck of people, I say." said Eiji.

"Yes you are…well, I'm going this way, so see you later."

"Bye, Bunny!" we waved while she hopped away.

"Well, that was an interesting 1st day of school." said Kukai while we were making our way to the lab.

"Yes, who would have thought we would get a transfer student this year." said Momoko while sucking on a lollipop.

"Where did you get that?" asked Kukai.

"I found it."

"You're not allowed to have sweets for a week Momoko." stared Chika.

"Yeah, so give me that." said Kukai while taking the lollipop and stick it in his mouth.

"My lollipop!" cried Momoko while trying to get it back.

"Mine now." Kukai grinned while dodging her and she fell right on to her sister.

"Man, Momoko you are such a weirdo." mumbled Kuriko while pushing her off.

"I would have said the same thing for you, Kuriko." said Shou, Kaoru's little brother.

"What are you 2 doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"We're going to lab to see Ken with Suzu." smiled Kuriko.

Suzu was now taking school with Kuriko and Shou because her new parents made her take school. Lucky she knew Kuriko and somehow they became friends with Shou and Ken joined in their little group too. "Wait where is Suzu?" I asked seeing that she wasn't with them.

"Kuriko! Shou!" growled Suzu while running up to them.

"Oops, hi Suzu." they sweat dropped.

"You guys left me at the school. If you guys wanted to be alone you could have just asked."

"We do not want to be alone together!" Shou and Kuriko blushed.

"Whatever you say. Oh, hi guys…you going to the Professor's lab too?"

"Yeah, we going so the Professor can check the b-" started Eiji, but Riku covered his mouth.

"Just see the Professor haha." grinned Riku nervously.

"Ok, let's go then." said Kuriko while the kids took off.

"_That was too close, Eiji." _sighed Chika.

"_Sorry, I forgot that Kuriko and Shou were there."_

"_Yeah, that would have been bad if they found out. They might tell our parents." _said Kaoru while staring back at them.

"_I think it's cute that Kuriko and Shou might like each other."_ I smiled while looking how they were annoying each other.

"_Who knows maybe we'll have another kid couple."_ shrugged Riku.

"_That would we weird on our part." _stared Momoko and Kaoru.

"_You never know."_ grinned Ikuto.

"Hey, you guys going to walk that slow forever or are we going to have to leave you!" shouted Shou.

"We're coming!" we yelled back while catching up with them.

_Yes, I think this will be an interesting school year. _I smiled while looking at the boys racing the kids and the girls and I were laughing at them.


	4. Inline

**Chapter 3**

**Inline **

**Kukai's POV**

It has been 2 weeks since school has started and everything has smoothing out…more or less. Like Bunny has been making a lot of friends thanks to us making her talk to last year track and swim teams, but she mostly hangs around us. The girls and Himeko and her followers are still on…good terms, but there hasn't been any fights so that good. And the boys and me are just making sure nothing get out of hands while also teasing the girls. Right now, we are in Mr. Yamamoto's English class**(who is the husband of Mrs. Yamamoto who was our history teacher in 10****th**** grade)** and already Kaoru, Ikuto, and Eiji are asleep. Lucky the bell rung before he could see them asleep.

"Alright, Kaoru wake up." sighed Chika while shaking Kaoru awake.

"$40 and 86 cents!" she shouted.

"Umm, wrong class Kaoru." giggled Miyako who had woken up Eiji from his nap.

"Why are you guys so tired?" I asked while waking up Ikuto who near hit me, but I dodged. "Wake up Idiot!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" he groaned while we got started to leave the classroom to go to lockers to get ready to go to our different electives.

"I was up from the football game." grinned Kaoru.

"Some here."

"How about you Eiji? Why were you up so tired?" asked Miyako while shaking him awake again.

"I was working on a new comic character for Shining Earth." he yawned.

"Really? You made a new character to go with Burbuja_**(Spanish for Bubble)**_!" smiled Miyako who knew Eiji's comic by heart.

"Yup…took me all night to get it the way I wanted it."

"I want to see!" asked Miyako.

"Us too." we said.

"Later when I'm full awake."

"Or you can show me in art class when we get there." said Miyako while grabbing on to his arm and pulling him along. "Bye guys!"

"Bye." we sweat dropped at the blue couple.

"I can guess what the character looks like." said Riku.

"What do you mean?" asked Momoko.

"Oh, come on guys! You know that comic is based on Miyako."

"That is true." I nodded while remember Eiji shown us Burbuja the 1st time.

"So, I guess the new character name is going to be Auge." said Chika.

"What?"

"Well, Burbuja is Spanish for Bubble then Ague is Spanish for Boom."

"Why is it just Boom and not Boomer?" asked Kaoru.

"Cause Boomer is just Boomer in Spanish just with a Spanish accent." said Riku.

"Oh…well we better get to our class too." said Ikuto while pulling Kaoru to Woodshop.

"Bye!" we all said while going to our classes.

"You ready for Teen Living, bro.?" asked Riku while we walked to the cooking room.

"Yup, thanks again for taking this class with me."

"No prob., but I don't think anybody would care if you were taking it; you love to cook sweets not a big deal." stared Riku while we sat down in our sits.

"You wouldn't believe some people these days, bro."

**No One's POV(With Ikuto and Kaoru)**

"Ok, class you got your forms signed?" asked Mr. Tamayo while everyone raised their forms up. "Good…past them up."

"Why are we taking this class again?" whispered Kaoru while pasting up her form.

"Because there isn't any sports electives and it seems interesting."

"I don't see how it's interesting and why it will help me with wrestling?"

"Well, you could make your own chairs to throw at everyone and then after they are broking you can fix them and use them again."

"Funny." she laughed while rolling her eyes.

"Just a thought." Ikuto shrugged while everyone started to put on their goggles.

"Alright, class we are going to make chairs these following weeks."

"Hey, look we are already starting it." grinned Ikuto getting another laugh from Kaoru.

"Mr. Jojo, Ms. Matsubara do you 2 have something to say to the class?"

"No, Mr. Tamayo." they smiled and he got back to work.

"That would have been bad to get a detention on the 3rd week of school."

"Oh, are you turning soft on me, Ikuto?" Kaoru smirked while he grabbed her waist causing her to blush hoping nobody was looking at them.

"I'm not soft, Butterbutt…just don't want you to myself." he chuckled while nibbling on her ear.

"Stop that!" she whispered with a bright blush on her face.

"Nope."

**With Chika**

"It's so nice out here." smiled Chika while looking at the world through her lens of her camera.

"Ok, students..time to move to the next area!" shouted Ms. Tsukiyomi while they moved to the garden.

"Who knew Photography was this fun!" shouted a girl named Cho.

_It would have been funnier if there was a dance elective, but this will do._ Chika looked at the school building and zoomed in on the classroom see if she caused spot anyone; which she did. She took pictures of Riku and Kukai cooking something, Miyako and Eiji in Art class, Ikuto and Kaoru flirting in Woodshop, and Momoko in her Leadership class. She even found Bunny talking to group of people in the lunch room.

"Alright, class hopefully you took 10 pictures of the garden because we are going in."

_Crap!_ panicked Chika while taking pictures while running to get to the door. _Hopefully these pictures turn out good._

**With Miyako and Eiji**

"Wow, Eiji…you really out done yourself with this Auge character is really good." smiled Miyako while smoothing her fingers across the male character who looked a bit like Eiji himself.

"Thanks, now all I need is the outfit which is your job."

"Really? You want me to design his outfit?"

"Of course! You are the one who designed Burbuja's superhero outfit."

"Thank you, Eiji!" said Miyako while hugging him.

"Mr. Jojo, Ms. Goutokuji please force on your tree paints."

"Yes, Mrs. Nishimura." they smiled while returning to their painting.

"So, Eiji you never told me who the character of Burbuja and Auge are based on."

"Oh, you know them very well…you might even say they are very close now." said Eiji while looking to see Miyako still not understanding, but he didn't mind. "Don't worry about it."

"I'll figure it out soon or later." sighed Miyako while adding a few leaves to her painting.

"I know you will." he whispered.

**With Momoko(Her POV)**

"Leadership is here to teach you kids in communication, group process, managerial skills, self awareness, and human relations. These will guide you to become a better leader and to understand your teammates or whoever you are working with."

_So, bored_. I yawned while wiping my eyes to stand awake. _I mean why am I taking this class again. I'm the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z. _

"_**This can't be happening." stared Blazze while looking at the chaos.**_

"_**What are we going to do?' said Boomer while they turned their heads to Brick and me.**_

"_**I…I don't know." whispered I while looking down with sorrow.**_

"…_**We…we have to do the forbidding move." stared Brick while everyone looked at him with shock.**_

_Oh yeah…that why. _I sighed remember how I had no idea how to handle that important battle. _I mean Brick was great on the spot, but I should have thought of something…anything to help us, but I didn't…that makes me a bad leader._

"_You're not a bad leader, Momoko."_

"_Chika, why do you do that?"_

"_Well, you looked a bit out of it when I saw you from outside, so I wanted to see it you were doing alright."_

"_I guess I can't pull the wool over your eyes." _I laughed.

"_So, tell me why do you think you are a bad leader?"_

"_Well, remember our fight with Takashi…well I felt like I should have give some better leadership skills to help us win."_

"_Momoko, you did help us. Remember if you did teach me how to use my bow like a weapon we would have been goners and if you didn't stop Takashi from getting to Kaoru so she could get the chemical we might not be here. So you are a great leader maybe more than Kukai."_

"_Thanks, Chika."_

"_No, problem…I got to go in the dark room for my pictures, bye!"_

I sighed and smiledat Chika's little pep talk. _That really helped now I can really work better in this class. _I listened back on the teacher and I can't wait to see if this helps me.

**After School**

"Man, school seems to get hard everyday." said Ikuto.

"I don't know why you said that Ikuto, it seems like you enjoy it." said Chika who was beside Riku.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"So, how do everyone 1st electives go?" asked Miyako who was on Eiji's back just like me get a piggy back from Kukai.

"Me and Kukai's tiramisu was a big hit."

"It wasn't that great." said Kukai.

"Please, remember "Oh, Kukai you can really cook!" or "Mr. Kukai Jojo you really have a gift" or "You're cooking taste like heaven" or how about "I wish you were my boyfriend so I could have your cooking" like that." said Riku quoting everyone in the class.

"Oh, did they now." I hissed a bit.

"You a bit jealous my ice princess?" whispered Kukai.

"No, I'm not!"

"Don't worry I saved some for you."

"Really?" I blushed knowing he saved his wonderful dessert for me.

"Why wouldn't I." he winked causing me to blush more.

"S-so, how was your Art class you 2?" I asked.

"It was fun! I got to see Eiji's new character."

"What was it name?" asked Chika.

"Auge." they said at the same time.

"_Told you!" _smiled Chika while we sweat dropped at her.

"How was your Leadership class, Momoko?" asked Kaoru.

"Fine, nothing big happened."

"Woodshop was boring too." sighed Ikuto.

"I would say the opposite." smirked Chika.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh, just Photography class was fun since I got great pictures." she grinned while turning around and shown us some pictures. We stared at them and saw that they we pictures of us in our electives and Chika was right about Woodshop being quiet the opposite from what Ikuto said.

"Chika! Give me those pictures!" growled Kaoru trying to get Chika, but she just teleported out of her reach.

"No way! These are great memories…and maybe blackmail." giggled Chika.

"Chika!" started Kaoru but are belts went off. We ran into an ally and I opened my compact and Kukai opened his watch.

"What is it, Professor?" Kukai and me asked together.

"It's Mojo Jojo! He's stealing all the clocks in Tokyo!"

"Now, what is that dumb monkey going to do with all those clocks?" sighed Chika.

"Who knows, but we are on it!" I said while closing my compact and Kukai closed his watch.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Jamming Brick!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Let's go team!" we shouted while taking off.

"To think our 1st battle back is with mama." said Boomer while looking around for Mojo.

"Well, he is the most trouble maker of the villains, so I guess it fits." said Bam.

"I love beating the shit out of him." grinned Buttercup.

"Well, Buttercup you get your chance because then he is." I smiled while pointed to him in a clock-like robot.

"Let's get it started!" we shouted while flying to him.

**No One's POV(With Mojo Jojo)**

"Yes mojo! I'm so bad no one can touch me mojo!"

"Hey, Mojo…what are you doing?" asked Bubbles who appeared next to him.

"I'm stealing all the clock mojo what does it look like I'm doing mojo."

"Why are you doing that mama?" asked Brick who appeared on the other side of him.

"So, I can build a time machine mojo!"

"I bet you can't." said Blazze.

"I can mojo!"

"Nah, you are a stupid monkey remember." sighed Buttercup.

"I am not mojo!"

"Yes you are mama." smiled Boomer.

"I am not mojo!"

"Yes you are." yawned Butch.

"I am not mojo!"

"Yes you are mama." sighed Bam getting annoyed with this conversation.

"I am not mojo! Who keeps saying that!"

"We do." smiled Blossom while everyone was behind her in front of him. "and we're going to kick your ass."

"Mojo! Not if I have anything to do about it mojo." he yelled while backing up from the group of superheroes. "Mojo-robo Go!"

"Watch out!" the boys shouted while moving the girls from the pointy hands of the robot.

"Thanks, but we can look out for ourselves." stared Blazze.

"Sure you can…that why we have to save you all the time." smirked the boys not noticing the hands coming at them.

"Watch out!..._Fried Cracker Spin!_"

_Bubble Boing!_

_Swing Sonic!_

_Friendship Ribbon!_

"You were saying." the girls smiled while the boys sweat dropped.

"Mojo will not be defeat mojo!" he shouted while throwing gears at them which they mainly dodged.

"Our turn mama…_Spinning Top!_"

_Boomerang Shocking!_

_Green Cut!_

_Sun Arrow!_

"Not bad, boys."

"Thank you, thank you." they bowed getting a laugh from the girls.

"This has got far enough mojo!" he growled ready to push a button.

"You are telling us!" said Brick while they started at him.

"Mojo-robo! Freeze Time mojo!" And with a push of a button everything froze.

"I can't move." said Buttercup through her teeth.

"Us either." they hissed.

"It work mojo? I mean it work mojo!" Mojo laughed while readying his robot. "Now, this will be fun…attack mojo!" With that Mojo throw Buttercup and Blazze into the streets, Bubbles and Boomer were hit tons of time with the sharp hands, Brick and Blossom were throw into cars countless of times, and Bam and Butch were hit with gears of all sizes.

"Damn it! I hate this!" growled Butch felting the pain even though he couldn't move.

"Now, I shall end this mojo!" he grinned while raising the hands up above them.

**Beep, Beep, Beep!**

"Huh mojo?" he said while looking at the machine and then everything stop been frozen.

**5 minute charge**

"I can wait mojo…hey, we did they go mojo?"

**With Puffs & Ruffs**

"Damn that hurt!" hissed Bam after Buttercup healed them.

"Yeah, now let's teach that monkey a lesson." Buttercup said.

"Wait, Buttercup! We can't go into this battle blink or are we might end up like this again." said Blossom.

"Then what do we do?" asked Boomer.

"Yeah, Blossom what do we do?" smiled Blazze.

"Let me think." Blossom said while thinking up a plan. "I'm not sure it will work, but we could try."

"We're on your side Blossom." winked Brick as Mojo found them.

"There you are mojo."

"Move guys!" shouted Blossom while they flew but stay close to each other.

"You will not get away mojo."

**Fully charged**

"And now that I'm fully charged you're die mojo." he smirked about to push the button.

"Blazze teleport!" shouted Blossom just a Mojo pushed the button and she ran**(or flew in this case) **really fast.

"Hahaa mojo, gotcha ya!"

"Not all of us." smiled Blossom while Blazze waved.

"How did you mojo?"

"No time Mojo…_Shooting Berry Tart II!_"

_Dancing Ribbon II!_

"No way mojooooo!"

"Nice going, guys." smiled Butch while giving them a thumbs up.

"How did you know Blazze and you wouldn't freeze if you used your powers?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, I think Blazze and me must be moving faster than that beam, so I took a chance."

"Good going Blossom." grinned Blazze while hugging her.

"Aw, it was nothing."

"So, should we go to the Professor's or the boys' house today?" asked Bubbles.

"Our house!" the boys grinned while grabbing the girls' waist and taking them to their house.

"I guess we're going to their house." groaned Buttercup.

"Oh, you know you love it Babe." Butch said getting a blush from Buttercup and a laugh from the group.

* * *

**M.B.: I know a weird name for a chapter but it means the opposite of outline…for me. Why? Because we really see the outline of the group's superhero live, not really school stuff…I guess. Anyways please review and…wait and see! **


	5. Relax Time

**Chapter 4**

**Relax Time**

**No One's POV**

"Let go of me you slippery Snake!" whispered Bubbles who was being squeezed by Snake.

"Bubbles!" everyone shouted while trying to deal with their own Ganggreen Gang attacks. Bam and Blazze were trying to take care of Ace with his freezing powers, Butch and Buttercup were trying not to get crash by Big Billy's rock body, Blossom was dealing with Lil Arturo, Boomer and Brick were dealing with Gabbler's loud burping, and Bubbles was be squeeze to die by Snake.

"You think you can deal with Gabbler yourself, Brick?" asked Boomer not really waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, I got it!"

"Zo, Bubblez enjoying the zqueeze attack." hissed Snake squeezing her most.

"Aaah!"

"Let go of my Bubbles." growled Boomer with red eyes scaring the crap out of Snake.

"Yez, zir!" he cried while letting her go.

"Snake, don't be a coward in front of that crybaby!" shouted Ace after he got hit by fire ball from Bam.

"I'm not a crybaby!" hissed Boomer while looking like he was on fire and everyone got scared.

"D-did I say crybaby, I mean blue kid."

"You're gone…_Lightning Boomerang!...Blast Ringer!...Thousand Booms!_"

"We're sorry!" they yelled after getting thrown into the sky.

"Hey, Boomer, you just had to take them all down." groaned Buttercup while hitting him in the head.

"Ow, I can't help it! He called me a crybaby!" cried Boomer showing a few tears.

"He hit you on the mark." laughed Brick and Butch.

"Oh, leave Boomer alone he did save me from being turned into play dough." smiled Bubbles while kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, as less he took care of them." yawned Blazze. "I'm tried of all these villains this week."

"You're right all they been doing is attacking the city or us and this is like the 10 time this week." sighed Brick.

"TGIF." smiled Bubbles while they made their way to the lab.

"Thank God is right, villains plus school work is not a good combination." sweat dropped Blossom.

"Welcome back, guys da wan!" barked Peach when they walked in untransformed.

"Good job in handling the Ganggreen Gang." said Suzu while picking up Peach and sat in one of the chair.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it over." sighed Ikuto while he fell into the couch while the rest of the group did too.

"Ring, ring, ring."

"Why is it always my phone?" sighed Chika while answering her phone. "Hello?...Rose, I'm at Professor Utonium's lab…yes, the guys are here too…Rose, don't think like that!...I'm not!...Grrr, Bye!"

"Um…" everyone started to ask.

"Don't even ask." stared Chika with a pissed look on her face.

"Ok then."

"Ring, ring, ring."

"Rose, I told you are ready we are not do that! Ah…Bunny, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," blushed Chika out of embarrassment. "Huh? Karaoke? I'll ask them. Hey guys?"

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow do you want to go that karaoke place with Bunny?"

"Sure, that will get our minds off of these villain attacks for awhile." smiled Momoko.

"Alright, Bunny, but why don't we hang out for awhile since we're going there at 6?...Ah, that sounds perfect see you at 1 then…bye!"

"So, what are we doing before we go karaoke?" asked Miyako.

"To 'Big and Wet'." she said.

"C-Chika…" they blushed**(especially Riku)**.

"Aah! Don't think dirty…it's the name of the gym we are going to with the big pool!"

"Oh yeah, I went to that place once." said Kaoru.

"Thank you, Kaoru." hugged Chika.

"So, that means swimsuits time." grinned the boys.

"Yes."

"Yay, can't wait until tomorrow!" they cheered imagine the girls in their bathsuits.

"Stop be perverts!" the girls blushed while slapping them knowing what they were thinking about.

"Girls, boys, I need you to come over tomorrow for some work." said the Professor with Ken not far behind.

"What? No way!" they pouted.

"We just made some plans with one of our friend, Professor." said Momoko.

"Yeah, we have been working really hard thanks to those villains." said Kukai.

"Let us have a brake." pouted Eiji.

"Sorry, but this is important for you guys to do this work since it goes with the superhero pack." said Ken.

"Aaaww, that not fine." sighed Kaoru.

"Yeah, Professor were still teenagers who want…no **need** to have fun." Chika stared.

"Sorry, but you have to cancel."

"Please be at the lab by 1." said Ken while making their way to the basement.

"I don't want to go." sighed Miyako while they sat back down.

"Me either."

"Why don't you guys just go?" said Suzu. "I mean you guys are teenagers when do you found the rules or listen to people."

"I guess your right." said Riku while they sat up.

"The Professor can forgive us later." grinned Ikuto.

"You better not tell them Peach." the teens stared.

"I won't da wan, I won't!"

"Good boy, anyways let's go home so I can get my swimsuit ready." giggled Miyako.

"Us too." the girls said.

"Can we join you?"

"No! You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Aw, so mean." they smiled while following the girls outside.

"How much you want to bet they are going to be in so much trouble wan?"

"Oh, they won't get it that bad." Suzu said while she went downstairs to the basement to find Ken.

**The Next Day(12:49pm)**

"Yo, Bunny!" yelled the boys while waving her down.

"Hi, guys…we are somewhat early aren't we?"

"Can't be help since we had to make sure the boys got up on time." sighed Kaoru.

"Hey, what do you mean! We were going to wake up." they pouted.

"Yeah, right! We told you, we would be at your house by 11." the girls said.

"But, we were still asleep."

"That the point! We had to force you to get up, take a shower, get dress, and eat something."

"We could have gotten something on the way."

"What was that?" the girls hissed making the boys freak out a bit.

"Hahaa, you guys are so cute." giggled Bunny while getting an embarrassment blush from the 4 couples. "You even match a little."

They looked at each other and the girls blush a bit see how Bunny was somewhat right. Miyako was wearing a blue romper with light blue bubbles on it, light blue sandals, and bubble earrings. Eiji was wearing a white tank top, medium shorts same shade of blue as Miyako's, and brown sandals. Chika was wearing a yellow and white striped short sleeved shirt, jean short shorts, black tennis shoes and her yellow bow on the left side. Riku was wearing a dark yellow and white striped short sleeved shirt, same colored jeans, black tennis shoes, and his dark yellow dewrag. Kaoru was wearing a light green plaid tank top, dark gray pants, light green Nikes, and a star clip on the right side. Ikuto was wearing a green medium sleeved plaid dressy shirt opened, the same shade of light green tank top, dark gray pants, and green Vans. Momoko was wearing red shirt with pink hearts on it, brown flowy skirt, reddish flipflops, and her red ribbon. Kukai was wearing a red shirt with a pink heart on his left side, brown pants, reddish shoes, and his cap.

"That is kind of embarrassing." the girls whispered while a blush on their face.

"I don't find anything wrong with it." the boys smirked causing the girls to blush brighter.

"I love your outfit, Bunny!" smiled Miyako.

"Really? I thought it wasn't really me." She blushed with embarrassment next. Bunny was wearing a purple sundress with white bunnies on the bottom on it, black sandals, and black and white bracelets.

"You look so cute!" said Miyako and Momoko.

"Thank you…so, we ready to go to 'Big and Wet'." whispered Bunny.

"Yeah, but I wish they would have named it something else." said Kukai while the boys nodded in agreement.

"Oh, suck it up…ah never mind forget I said that." said Kaoru while they all sweat dropped and nodded in agreement.

**At The Gym(Big and Wet)**

"So, why do they call it 'Big and Wet'?" asked Miyako while the girls we changing into their swimsuits in the changing area.

"I guess big because you can get big muscles if you come here a lot and wet from that amazing pool." grinned Kaoru.

"Oh, they just wanted people to say that out loud and get a big joke out of it." said Chika.

"I vote the second one." Bunny giggled.

"Come on, guys let's not make the boys wait to long." smiled Momoko while they walked out of the changing area into the pool area. And like that **all** the boys rushed over.

"You are hot, cutie."

"What's your name?"

"Your swimsuit looks really good on you."

"How old are you?"

"Can I have your number?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Hey, hey, hey hottie!"

"Would you dumbasses leave us along!" hissed Kaoru and Chika while they attacked the boys who were bothering them.

"Oh my…does this happen a lot?" asked Bunny while hiding behind Momoko.

"Hehee, yup." sighed Miyako.

"Hey, Kaoru you hit me." pouted Ikuto who got hit in the cheek because Kaoru wasn't looking.

"I'm sorry does it hurt?"

"Yes…you should kiss it."

"Idiot! I'm not going to do that." Kaoru blushed while looking away.

"Aaw, you're so mean, Butterbutt." Ikuto smirked while pulling her in by the waist.

"So, cute!" the girls**(even Bunny)** smiled with hearts in their eyes.

"Shut up!" blushed Kaoru while trying to get out of Ikuto's hold, but couldn't.

"Wow, this isn't a pool this is a water park!" grinned Eiji with stars in his eyes. He was right the pool had slides on one side, a racing lane on the other side, another pool to the side for just kids, hot tub, and above most of it was a bucket that would pour out when it was somewhat filled**(like the Great Wolf Lodge)**. "Let's go Miyako!" he grinned while pulling Miyako to the slides.

"Come on, Riku let's go too." smiled Chika who was eying the swirly one while walking with him.

"Want to have a race, Momoko?" asked Bunny.

"Totally!" she giggled while they went to the racing lanes.

"Canon Ball!" Kukai yelled into the pool.

"Come on, Babe." grinned Ikuto while still holding on to Kaoru and ran into the pool.

"Ikuto!" smiled Kaoru while splashing him starting a splash war.

**With Blue & Yellow Couple**

"Man, I hate waiting in lines." Eiji pouted while the line was moving a bit slow than usually.

"It's funny how you are a ladies man and a little kid, bro."

"I'm not a ladies man!" sighed Eiji while looking back to see if the girls heard him.

"Whatever you say."

"I wonder why the lines isn't moving?" asked Miyako while they looked ahead to see that 2 girls, one around 6 the other about 11, at the front crying they were scared.

"I can't go without someone!" cried the 11 year old.

"Me either." cried the 6 year old who was probably her sister.

"Come on you are holding up the line!" shouted Eiji while Chika slapped him in the head. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Because you're loud that what for."

"I will go with him." smiled the 6 year old.

"Me too! Prince please go down with us!"

"Go ahead Eiji." said Miyako.

"You sure?" he said while the girls started to pull him along.

"Yup or else this line with never move."

"Mmm, ok." he stared while he sat down with the little girls.

"Yup, ladies man all the way." laughed Riku while he got hit in the head by Chika. "Ow!"

"Want to go down the swirly slide with me, Miyako?"

"Ok, let's go!" she giggled while they went to the slide.

_Real cold, Chika._

"_Oh, you can suck it up, big boy."_

"Weeeeee!" the girls screamed while they went down.

"That was fun." grinned Chika while making sure most of her hair was in the swim cap.

"Yeah, where is Eiji?"

"Um…there." Chika pointed while Miyako took off to him.

"Let's go again, Prince." said the 11 year old.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Actually girls, Prince has to go with me now, so may I have him back?"

"No Way! He's Ours!" they shouted while brushing Miyako off and pulling the helpless Eiji along.

Miyako stared then she ran after them and said, "Actually Prince is mine, so please let him go."

"No, old hag!"

_Uh-oh. _sweat dropped Eiji looking at a shocked Miyako.

"I am not a old hag! And Prince Is Mine!" growled Miyako while the girls ran away and Miyako took hold of Eiji's arm leading him back to the slides.

"Miyako?"

"Yes, Eiji?" smiled Miyako looking like she hadn't even yelled at 2 little girls.

"Never mind, let's go!"

"Told you she would get mad, you owe me a soda." said Chika.

"Still so cold." smiled Riku while kissing her on the cheek making her go all red.

**With Green Couple & Kukai**

"Come on, sissies…take your best shot." said Kaoru while dodging the water attacks for Kukai and Ikuto.

"Stand still!" Kukai said while missing her again.

"Hahaha, I'm awesome!" she sang while dancing around.

"Can't you do something about this?" stared Kukai.

"I could, but we might die if we do it."

"What is it?" Kukai asked while Ikuto whispered into his ear. "Yup, we are going to die, but let's do it."

"Alright, Cupcake you are good." said Ikuto while getting out of the pool to stand by her.

"I know I'm." she grinned.

"Let me get you a good job hug." he said while hugging her then she felt a tug and off went the top.

"Ikuto!"

"Now!" shouted Ikuto while Kukai splashed her with water and Ikuto jumped into the pool.

"Give me my top." hissed Kaoru while holding on to her chest with one arm.

"Catch us if you can!" they shouted as Kaoru jumping in and started for them trying to keep hold of her chest while trying to kill them.

**With Bunny & Momoko**

"They seem very lively today." stared Bunny with looking at the couples and Kukai playing around.

"Nah, that is us all the time." giggled Momoko. "So, ready to try our last one?"

"You bet." Bunny giggled while remembering that Momoko and her were tied.

"Alright…Ready?"

"Set…"

"Go!" the girls shouted while pushing of the end and taking off like rockets. Momoko wasn't using her super speed for any of the races and she was surprise that he actually kept up with Bunny. They both turned around and raced back both going back and forward. They reached out and saw they might have touched the end at the same time. "Who won?"

"Well, Momoko was about to win, but Bunny shot up a bit, so Bunny wins." said Chika while Bunny and Momoko looked up to stare at their friends.

"You guys were watching us?" blushed Bunny.

"Yeah, we wanted to see who was winning." Ikuto said.

"Pretty cool that you guys were **that** closes." smiled Kukai while helping Momoko out and Riku helped Bunny out.

"Yeah, and I didn't even use my 'special' move."

"Really?" the group stared.

"Yes, really." Momoko said while rolling her eyes.

"Want to do one thing before we go?" asked Eiji while they looked at the clock.

"Yeah, what?"

"Let's just move a little into the pool…..stop…ok…now!" shouted Eiji while down came the water bucket. "I love this place!"

**At Karaoke Place(Around 6)**

"Remember the last time we went to a karaoke place?" smirked the boys while hugging on the girls' waist.

"Yeah, we remember." they blushed.

"Well, this is different from your love song memory." said Bunny only hearing a bit of that time, but knew some of the details. "We got our own private area, so let's do it!"

"So, who going 1st?" asked Kukai while the boys sat down on the couches enjoying the snacks.

"We are…with Bunny." The girls smirked while looking over at her.

"What? No, I can't really sing."

"Don't worry, Bunny…we aren't going to laugh at you." Kaoru said while everyone nodded.

"Well…ok. What song are we singing?" asked Bunny while looking at the digital song list on the small screen.

"Why don't you choose since this is your idea to come here." said Kukai.

"Ok…how about Funhouse by. P!nk?"

"Sounds like fun." the girls giggled while grabbing a mic.

_*Music(9 secs)*_

_Bunny: I dance around this empty house tear us down, throw you out. Screaming down the halls spinning all around and now we fall._

_Kaoru & Chika: Pictures framing up the past your taunting smirk behind the glass this museum full of ash once a tickle now a rash._

_Momoko & Miyako: This used to be a funhouse but now it's full of evil clowns it's time to start the countdown I'm gonna burn it down, down, down I'm gonna burn it down._

_Bunny: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

_Chika: Echoes knocking on locked doors all the laughter from before I'd rather live out on the street than in this haunted memory._

_Momoko & Kaoru: I've called the movers called the maids we'll try to exorcise this place drag my mattress to the yard crumble tumble house of cards._

_Bunny & Miyako: This used to be a funhouse but now it's full of evil clowns it's time to start the countdown I'm gonna burn it down, down, down I'm gonna burn it down._

_Chika & Momoko: This used to be a funhouse(Kaoru: Down, down) but now it's full of evil clowns(Kaoru: Down, down) it's time to start the countdown(Kaoru: Down, down) I'm gonna burn it down, down, down I'm gonna burn it down._

_Miyako: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun(Bunny: Down, down(2x))_

_Kaoru: Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door my key don't fit my lock no more I'll change the drapes I'll break the plates I'll find a new place burn this fucker down._

_Bunny: do, do, do, do dodo do, do, do, do, do dodo do, do, do, do, do dodo do, do, do, do, do dadadada do, do, do, do dodo do (Girls:9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, pop) do, do, do, do, dodo do, do, do, do, do dodo do, do, do, do, do dodo doo._

_All: This used to be a funhouse but now it's full of evil clowns it's time to start the countdown I'm gonna burn it down, down, down I'm gonna burn it down(2x)._

"Nice job, girls!" clapped the boys throwing in a whistle or 2.

"That was some much fun." hopped Bunny. "Who's next?"

"Ooh, me and Kaoru are going to sing."

"Aww, but Chika-"

"Nope, you are singing with me since we didn't get to in camp on Singing Night."

"Alright, which song?"

"Telephone by. Lady Gaga and Beyonce."

"Ok, I'm singing Lady Gaga, you got Beyonce."

"Alright, ready guys?" winked Chika.

"Yeah, we're ready."

_Kaoru: Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing I have got no service  
in the club, you say? say? Wha-wha-what did you say, huh? You're breakin' up on me sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy(Boy: Kinda busy) kinda busy(Boy: Kinda busy) kinda busy(Boy: Kinda busy), sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

_Just a second It's my favorite song they're gonna play and I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh? You should've made some plans with me, you knew that I was free and now you won't stop calling me I'm kinda busy._

_Stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor; stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor(Boy: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor)._

_Stop telephonin' me(Boy:: Stop telephonin' me) I'm busy(Boy: I'm busy) Stop telephonin' me(Boy: Stop telephonin' me)_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb(2x) _

_Chika: __Boy, the way you blowing up my phone won't make me leave no faster put my coat on faster leave my girls no faster. I should've left my phone at home 'cause this is a disaster calling like a collector sorry, I cannot answer._

_Kaoru: Not that I don't like you I'm just at a party and I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing._

_Chika: Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin'(Boy: Tonight, I'm dancin') I'll be dancin'(Boy: Tonight, I'm dancin') I'll be dancin'(Boy: Tonight, I'm dancin') tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin'._

_Stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor; stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor(Boy: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor).(2x)_

_Kaoru: Eh, eh ,eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Boy: Stop telephonin' me) Stop telephonin' me, me, me, me, me, me (Boy: I'm busy) I'm busy(Boy: Stop telephonin' me) (Chika: Stop telephonin' me) (Boy: I'm busy)_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone Out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb. My telephone Ma, ma, ma telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb and you're not gonna reach my telephone(2x)._

_Girl & Boy: (We're sorry, we're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time please check the number, or try your call again.)_

"Nice singing, Babe." grinned Ikuto while she sat down next to him and grabbing a drink.

"I told her, she had a nice voice but she just doesn't listen to me." sighed Chika while sitting next to Riku until he pulled her on his lap.

"Coming from the singer who has singing parents." said Kaoru while Chika stuck her tongue out at her.

"Who's next?" asked Eiji.

"I think the reds should go." smirked Ikuto.

"Why us?" pouted Kukai not wanting to sing if he didn't really have to.

"Because you have to." grinned Riku.

"Come on, Kukai." said Momoko while rolling her eyes. They got up the small screen and picked Umbrella(Cinderella remix) by. Rihanna and Chris Brown**(Really Kukai picked it)**.

_Boy: Ahuh, ahuh (Kukai: Remix) Ahuh, ahuh (Kukai: Yea Rihanna, Chris Brown) Ahuh, ahuh (Kukai: Good girl gone bad) Ahuh, ahuh (Kukai: Take three... Action) Ahuh, ahuh. _

_Kukai: Oh, no clouds in my storms let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank(Momoko: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh) coming down with the Dow Jones when the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella(Momoko: Eh, eheh, eh, eh, eh) we fly higher than weather and G5's are better, you know me, an anticipation, for precipitation stacked chips for the rainy day(Momoko: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh) Jay, Rain Man is back(Momoko: Eh, eheh, eh, eh, eh) with little Ms. Sunshine Rihanna where you at?_

_Momoko: You have my heart and we'll never be worlds apart maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star baby cause in the dark you can't see shiny cars and that's when you need me there with you I'll always share because,_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together told you I'll be here forever said I'll always be a friend took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end now that it's raining more than ever know that we'll still have each other you can stand under my umbrella you can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh, eh, eh under my umbrella ella, ella eh, eh, eh under my umbrella ella ella eh, eh, eh under my umbrella ella, ella eh ,eh, eh, eh, eh, eh._

_Kukai: __You're becoming a dream to me…Fairytale fantasy…Nothing can ever compare…An image to my memory…Girl I'm asking could you be my queen…A vision on a magazine…That's when I'll be there it's something we both share because,_

_When the sun shine, we'll shine together you know I'll be here forever although it's a lot of rain outside girl it's getting late you can stay the night, but you can dipout anytime whenever I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh you can be my Cinderella ella, ella eh, eh, eh you can be my Cinderella ella, ella eh, eh, eh you can be my Cinderella ella, ella eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh._

_Kukai: You can run into my arms,_

_Momoko: That's okay don't be alarmed,  
_

_Both: Come into me,  
_

_Momoko: There's no distance in between our love,  
_

_Kukai: So go on and say my name some more(Momoko: More)  
_

_Momoko: I'll be all you need and more (Kukai: ah.. ready?)  
_

_Both: Because…_

_Momoko: When the sun shines, we'll shine together told you I'll be here forever said I'll always be a friend took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end,  
_

_Kukai: But you can dip out anytime whenever I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella, ella eh eh, eh,  
_

_Momoko: Under my umbrella ella, ella eh, eh, eh,  
_

_Kukai: You can be my Cinderella ella, ella eh, eh, eh,  
_

_Momoko: Under my umbrella ella, ella eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. It's raining (Kukai: Rainin') Ooh baby it's raining (Kukai: Rainin') Baby come into me (Kukai: Oh) Come into me. It's raining (Kukai: Rihanna) Oh baby it's raining (Kukai: Rihanna) you can always some into me come into me. _

"So, cute!" smiled Bunny with hearts in her eyes.

"Bunny…" everyone sweat dropped.

"I can't help it! You guys are the definition of love and couple. Whenever I get a boyfriend I hope we are all lovey-dovey like that."

"Whatever you say, Bunny." chuckled Eiji nervously.

"Hey, Bunny want to do a song with me?" asked Miyako.

"Sure, what song are we going to do?"

Miyako went to the small screen and said, "How about…Take It Off by. Ke$ha?"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

_Miyako: There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. _

_*Music(8 secs)*_

_Bunny: When the dark of the night comes around that's the time, that the animal comes alive looking for something wild._

_Both: And now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am. Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag. Got my drunk text on I'll regret it in the mornin' but tonight I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a,_

_There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around it's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all. When they turn me on, when they take it off, when they take it off, everybody take it off. There's a place I know if you're looking for a show. Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor. When they turn me on, when they take it off, when they take it off, everybody take it off._

_*Music(8 secs)*_

_Bunny: Lose your mind…Lose it now…Lose your clothes…In the crowd…We're delirious, Tear it down…'Til the sun comes back around._

_Miyako: N-now we're getting so smashed, knocking over trash cans. Eurbody breakin' bottles it's a filthy hot mess. Gonna get faded I'm not the designated driver so I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a,_

_Both: There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around it's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all. When they turn me on, when they take it off, when they take it off, everybody take it off. There's a place I know if you're looking for a show. Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor. When they turn me on, when they take it off, when they take it off, everybody take it off._

_Miyako: Oh, oh, oh!_

_Bunny: Everybody take it off! Oh, Oh, Oh!_

_Miyako: Everybody take it off! Right now!(Bunny: Take it off!) Right now!(Bunny: Take it off!) Right now!(Bunny: Take it off!) Oooh._

_Bunny: Right now!(Miyako: Take it off!) Right now!(Miyako: Take it off!) Right now!(Miyako: Take it off!)_

_Both: Everybody take it off!_

_There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around it's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all. When they turn me on, when they take it off, when they take it off, everybody take it off. There's a place I know if you're looking for a show. Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor. When they turn me on, when they take it off, when they take it off, everybody take it off._

_*Music(4 secs)_

"Alright then." smiled the boys**(except Eiji)** while lifting the girls' shirt up to their bras.

"Kukai!"

"Riku!"

"Ikuto!"

"What was that for?" they blushed while pulling down their shirts.

"Well, Miyako and Bunny just said take it off." they shrugged while everyone fell anime style.

"Well, it's kind of true." sweat dropped Bunny trying to save the boys.

"We only have 5 mins. for someone to sing, so who will it be?" asked the boys.

"You guys!" the girls smiled.

"What! Why us?"

"Because you guys haven't sung yet." smiled Miyako.

"I did."

"You don't count, Kukai…you boys are singing." said Momoko.

"Besides we aren't telling you to sing," grinned Chika.

"We are forcing you." smirked Kaoru while the boys saw the change in atmosphere around the girls and they ran up to the screen.

"Pick anything at all." Bunny said while the girls sat down and enjoyed the snacks.

They sighed and decided to get the girls back, so the choose a nice love song to made them get all embarrass.

*Music(18 secs)*

_Chorus Girls: Oooh!_

_Kukai & Eiji: We're no strangers to love…You know the rules and so do I_

_Ikuto & Riku: A full commitment's what I'm thinking of…You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
_

_Boys: I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling…Gotta make you understand…Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you, never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

The girls blushed known what the boys were doing, but no matter how hard they tried they felt their cheeks burn; and it didn't help with them staring at them and smiling like that.

_Kukai: We've known each other for so long your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it._

Kukai winked at her and Momoko's face redden to the shade of her bow maybe even dark.

_Riku & Eiji: Inside, we both know what's been going on we know the game and we're gonna play it,_

Riku and Eiji both flashed they charming smiles and they both looked away playing with their hair and feeling their hot cheeks.

_Ikuto: And if you ask me how I'm feeling don't tell me you're too blind to see._

All Ikuto need to do was lay his green eyes on her and Kaoru was red and steamy all over with a halfway hate stare back.

_Boys: Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you, never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you(2x)._

_Chorus Girls: Ooh, give you up, Ooh, give you up,_

_Boys: Never gonna give, never gonna give(Chorus Girls: Give you up) Never gonna give, never gonna give(Chorus Girls: Give you up)_

The boys walked over to them and the girls tried to pretend they weren't looking, but the girls felt the boys getting closer to them. The boys sat next to them and took their chins making them look at them and the boy smirked loving that they could do this to their girls.

_Riku: We've known each other for so long your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it.  
_

_Kukai & Ikuto: Inside, we both know what's been going on we know the game and we're gonna play it,_

_Eiji: I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling gotta make you understand,_

_Boys: Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you, never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you(3x)._

"Good song choose?" the boys asked.

"N-not at all." they whispered while feeling their chins being pulled in.

"Lair." they smirked while going in for the kiss, but-

"Aww, this is going to be cute."

They turned their heads to see that Bunny was holding a camera grinning from ear to ear.

"Bunny…where did you get that camera?" asked Momoko.

"Oh, I brought it with me just in case a moment like this would happen. Go on, go on, I taped the hold scene."

"Sorry, Bunny but this isn't for kids." grinned the boys while blocking the camera.

"Hey!" she pouted like staring at the 4 couples who lost their lovey-dovey mood.

"Come on, guys we got to go." said Chika while they leaved to go.

"That was really fun, guys. We should do that again sometime." said Bunny.

"Yeah, you're totally right." The girls nodded.

"Well, I'll see you Monday…bye!"

"Bye, Bunny!" they waved back then started for cars. Eiji, Miyako, and Chika were in Riku's car taking the girls back home and Ikuto, Kaoru, and Momoko were in Kukai's car.

"See you later, boys."

"Girls."

"Yes, Kukai?"

"Yeah, Ikuto?"

"Yes, Eiji?"

"Yeah, Riku?"

The boys pulled the girls into a loving kiss and said, "Night."

"Night." they waved.


	6. B is For Bass

**Chapter 5**

**B is For Bass**

**Eiji's POV**

"Are you sure we shouldn't go to the Professor today?" asked Miyako while we were eating at our tree. "because he left us a pretty angry message on the compacts."

"That's why we can't go Miyako." sighed Kaoru.

"Yeah, if he's that mad he might need to blow off some more steam, so he won't kill us." said Ikuto who was up in the tree like my brothers and I.

"Alright then."

"Beside the Professor worried too much." I smiled down at her while she looked up.

"Yeah, is not like anything bad is going to happen if we didn't go in for a check up." said Kukai after taking a bite out of Momoko's piece of cake.

"Kukai, stop eating my cake!" growled Momoko.

"Aww, don't be like that…who the one who bought it?"

"You did, but that was my piece." she pouted while Kukai jumped down and wrapped her in a hug.

"We'll get some more later, ice princess."

"Alright."

"Ah, no!"

"Huh?" we said while all turned around to stared at Chika who was blushing at a…history book?

"Um, Chika…why are you reading a history book?" I asked but she didn't answer me.

"Chika?" the girls asked.

"You can't be serious." she blushed while getting closer to the book.

"What are you reading?" asked Riku while trying to see the history book, but Chika must have felt he present and shot up.

"I'm not reading anything." she laughed nervously.

"Let's see it." said Miyako while reaching for it, but Chika moved away.

"Nope." she dodged.

"Come Chika." Kukai said but failed to get it. Soon we were all trying to get the history book from Chika, but man she could dodge us well.

"You can't see-!" she started, but she tripped over our tree's root and up when the history book and another book that fell right into my hands. I looked at the book and saw on the cover a man with his back to me without a shirt and a white curtain flying in the wind. The book was in English I think so I had no idea was to make of it.

"I don't get it." I asked while Riku took the book and smirked at Chika.

"Chika, you naughty girl."

"S-shut up, Riku! Give it back!" she blushed while he dodged her.

"What's it about Riku? I can't read English?"

"It's in English…what's it called?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't tell them, Riku!"

It's called 'When Passion Rules' by an American author named Johanna Lindsey. She writes about historical romance if you get my drift."

"Historical romance?" we all asked, but I guess the girls understand 1st.

"Chika! I had no idea you were into that stuff." blushed Momoko.

"What do you mean! Is not like we haven't done it before."

"I don't get it." sighed Ikuto, Kukai, and me while Riku whispered in our ears and we smirked.

"Wow, Chika, I thought I was the pervert of the group." laughed Ikuto.

"You still are! My aunt who is the one of the editors for Johanna Lindsey send me some copies of her work and I fell in love with them. The characters, the history, the romance! I wish that could happen to me!" she smiled with heart in her eyes and the atmosphere seemed to change into a girly one.

"Hmm, it that so." smirked Riku while taking her into a backward hug. "We can make that happen." he said while nibbling on her ear.

"I-I didn't mean that!" blushed Chika while taking off.

"Hey, you forgot your book jeesh." smiled Riku leaning back on our tree and reading the book.

"How can you read that book if it's in English?" asked Miyako.

"Because Chika can."

"Huh?" we all stared getting a sigh for him.

"Remember I'm made from a bit of Chika's DNA so I'm her, but I'm not her."

"What do you mean bro.?" I asked a bit confused even though I known this for years.

"You know like you and Miyako love to draw, right?"

"Right!" Miyako and me said.

"But, you love drawing anime while Miyako love drawing fashion or something cute. Or how Kaoru thinks soccer and wrestling are the best and Ikuto thinks football and baseball are the best, but they love every sport. Or how Momoko and Kukai love sweets, but Kukai makes them and Momoko eat them. And how me and Chika love reading, but our book chooses are different. It like that."

"I think I get it." we said.

"It's a bit weird to think about it, but it's true." I said while looking at Miyako's aura still only seeing light blue swirls in it and can't see the other girls' swirls. I still don't understand it how we can only see our counterparts, but I guess that going to stay a mystery.

"I'm going to find Chika, so I can give her book…see you guys at P. E." he waved back.

"Yeah." we said while watching him go.

"I guess Riku can give brain teasers too." stared Momoko while we nodded in agreement.

"Ah, come on I don't want to stress my brain out." said Ikuto.

"Yeah, let's have some fun!" smiled Miyako.

"Yeah, fun." my bros. and me smirked while turning to the girls.

"No, no, no…down boys…boys? Eeck!" they shouted while we chased after them.

**After School(Kaoru's POV)**

"So, that what book you were reading." I said remembering Chika reading a book I couldn't read cause it was writing in a different language.

"Yeah, but it was so romance I couldn't help but to read it."

"Whatever you say." I said not really caring that much anymore.

"Ah, Kaoru don't be like that." she smiled. _"I'm the only one who knows about your collection of '__B Gata H Kei__'_ _by Yooko Sanri."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Hehee, that why we are best friends."_

"_Yeah, I know…but it's still embarrassing."_

"_Don't worry, I never tell."_

"_I know."_

"Yo, what are you 2 talking about?" asked Ikuto while the group was looking at Chika and me.

"Oh, nothing." we laughed.

"So, shall we go to Kintoki Shop for a snack?" asked Eiji.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Oh-no you guys are not! You are going to the lab to talk to papa, I mean Professor."

We all sweat dropped and turned around to see Ken and Suzu standing behind us. "Aaw, but Ken-"

"No way, we told you guys to come Saturday, but you didn't so I'm here to get you."

"Oh, come kid let us get something to eat 1st?" Ikuto said while getting him in a head lock.

"No way!"

We looked at Suzu for some help and she smiled, "Ken, but I want something too. Can't we get a snack before we go to the lab?" she pouted and Ken fall for it.

"Um…well ok since you're hungry."

"Thank you, Ken." she smiled while kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Suzu." we whispered.

"No problem."

_I'm telling you without Suzu in Ken's life things would be different for that kid. _I smiled while looking at how Ken and Suzu were walking hand-in-hand laughing with each other.

"They're so cute together." giggled Miyako while the girls and me nodded.

"To think this all happened because she thought we killed her parents when really it was Takashi." said Riku while the boys nodded.

"Good thing we don't have to deal with him anymore." said Momoko.

"Yeah, he was powerful than any villain we ever faced." I sighed still having flashbacks on that day.

"Well, if anything happens like that we will be there to protect you." the boys said while hugging our waist and pulling us into them. "We will always be there to love you."

"…Don't say such embarrassing things." me and the girls blushed and I could feel their hold on us tighten.

"I can't help it." they whispered while turning our chins.

"Hey, you guys need to hurry up!" stared Ken.

"Aw, Ken you ruined a good moment." pouted Suzu watching the whole screen.

"I'm not the ones who made papa angry."

"Alright, Ken we're coming, but 1st." the boys said while taking our lips. "I love you."

"I love you too…idiot." we smiled while running ahead of them.

**No One's POV**

"Yo, Sakurako." the boys waved.

"Hi, Sakurako." the girls waved.

"Ah, hello guys! It's like I haven't seen you in forever."

_Oh, we seen you plenty of times._ sweat dropped the Puffs & Ruffs remember how many times Sedusa attacked them.

"So, what brings you here?"

"We would like some manjuu and some green tea please?" asked Suzu while Sakurako looked down at the 2 kids.

"Oh, I almost didn't see you 2."

"That ok, Sakurako, they are a bit tiny." laughed Ikuto while patting their heads.

"This is Suzu and this is Ken." said Chika.

"It nice to meet you." they smiled.

"Likewise…so manjuu and green tea for all of you?"

"Yup."

"Ok, that will be 2500 yen**(about $25)**." she said while the boys paid and they took their sits.

"So, what was so important that the Professor couldn't wait?" asked Chika while everyone listened to hear what Ken had to say.

"I'm not totally sure myself," said Ken and everyone fell anime style. "but, he said it had something to do with the power of your belts and watches."

"Our belts and watches?" the teens said while looking at them, but they find that everything is normal.

"Are you sure Ken because they look the same to me." asked Kukai.

"I'm sure."

"I guess you guys will find out later, but for now," started Suzu while seeing Sakurako coming with the food. "let's eat!"

"Right, right." they smiled while digging in.

**Leaving Shop**

"Man, Sakurako really out did herself." said Kaoru while patting her belly.

"I know the red bean paste was richer than usual." said Kukai.

"There goes chef Kukai." his brothers smiled getting an embarrass look from him.

"They are right. Maybe one day we will be going to your shop to eat sweets." smiled Momoko.

"Aw, that so long to think about. Let's just stay on the here and now." he said while looking at the group.

"Yeah, growing up is a hard thing to think about." said Chika while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" someone screamed while some building explored somewhere.

"Speaking about the here and now." said Momoko and everyone headed into an ally.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Jamming Brick!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Let's go team!" the reds shouted while they told off.

"Let's go too, Ken." said Suzu while pulling Ken without him agreeing 1st.

**Near The Mess**

"Aaaahh! Help us!" the people in the building screamed and the people below screamed.

"Bubbles, Bam, Boomer, Buttercup care on the people below, we got the people in the building." said Brick while they went to do their job. Boomer and Bubbles take care of the pieces that were falling from hitting the people and Buttercup and Bam were moving the people out of the way. With the building Blazze and Blossom were trying to move the building parts away from people and Butch and Brick were catching people who were falling.

"Is everyone ok?" Bubbles asked while the citizens nodded.

"Good job guys, now let's see who behind all this." stared Blossom while they looked up to see the smoke clearing.

"I bet is Mojo or Princess." sighed Buttercup while resting her hammer on her shoulder.

"Whoever is it you guys can take them!" shouted Suzu who was on top of a building next to the group with Ken.

"What the- what are you 2 doing here?" asked Blazze.

"I wanted to watch."

"You guys needed to leave you might get hurt." stared Boomer.

"I would be worried about myself." said a girl's voice the group didn't recognize.

"Huh? Who's there!" shouted the reds while see that the smoke had cleared.

"I did… Extreme Bass, but you can just call me Bass." The girl named Bass was mysterious looking if you would say. She was about their age probably was 17 by the looks of it, she had black eyes, black hair that went down to her hips held back with a white headband, and fair skin. She was wearing a dark gray, big zip up jacket with a yellow P on the left side**(facing her)** that stop below her chest, a black, tight dress that stop at her upper thigh, white, long socks with black at the top, and black boots with a gray skull in the middle…but something that really caught their eyes was she was wearing a Powerpuff belt.

"Why are you attacked our city?" asked Brick.

"That simple really…I'm here to kill you since my sister couldn't finish the work."

"Wait, sister…whose sister?" they asked not really understanding the girl reasoning.

"You guys are dumber than I thought. Who do you think Bell's or should I call her Suzu now."

"What!" they said while looking at Suzu who looked just as confused as them.

"But, I don't have a sister."

"Or so you thought. I'm Bass your older sister that Him didn't even know about."

"How is this probably?" asked Blazze.

"Yeah, Him only hadn't one daughter." said Bam.

"I'll tell you…see before Him even met your mother, sis. he met my mother who was pure human wiccan and knocked her up when they got drunk. He left my mother because he fell in love with your mother; but was born learning, waiting for the time to come to destroy you. But, I also found out that father wanted this superhero freaks dead, so here I'm to do your job you couldn't do."

"Wait, Bass! There is a misunderstanding here." said Bubbles.

"Do I look like I care! It's time to finish the job!" smirked Bass while taking out a bass guitar. _Bass of Wicked Music!_

The blast send the group flying into a building and they came out already hurt from it. "Damn, that was a powerful attack." hissed Butch while holding his arm.

"Duh, it would be powerful unlike my half sister, I have full master my powers and trained myself to be stronger than she ever was. Now, I think I should deal with you girls 1st…_ Black Lifeless Song!_" she shouted while sending the girls away and she when flying at them throwing punishes and kicks making the girls spit up blood from each hit. "Now, who will die 1st?"

"Stop, Bass! You need to listen to us!" shouted Brick while he grabbed her from behind.

"I'm not listening to you." she growled while flipping him over and throwing her foot into his chest hard.

_Lightning Boomerang!_

_Fire Bird!_

_Slam Double Hit!_

"So, you want to play too?" she grinned while shoving the top of her guitar into Bam's stomach going through a bit, striking Butch across the face with it, and slamming it on to Boomer's back. "Who's next?"

"Bass, wait listen to me!" said Suzu while Bass looked up at her. "Our father wasn't killed because of the Powerpuff Girls Z or the Rowdyruff Boys Z it was Takashi the powder that tricked me to hurting people I loved. You must stop this."

"You are just trying to make up things, so you won't look bad in front of father." laughed Bass while going up to her, but Ken stood in front of Suzu. "The powder is helping us, a gift from father and you throw it away…lucky I keep it warm." she smiled while showing the powder that causes all the problems.

"That Takashi! You can't trust him, Bass!"

"Shut up!" Bass yelled sending a blast at the kids, but lucky Blazze and Blossom got them before it made contact.

"Bass, you must listen to your sister! Takashi, that powder you hold will bring nothing, but bad luck and evil." stared Buttercup.

"Shut up all of you! You think I'm weak like Suzu, I will not follow in her foot steps you will die." growled Bass while her powers seem to increase and she moving into the city more.

"I guess talking to her won't help." sighed Brick.

"We just going to have to knock it into her." said Butch.

"Let's go, guys!" said Blossom.

"Wait!" shouted Suzu while they looked at her. "I'm not totally sure she my sister, but please she didn't know what she is do…please try to reach her."

"Don't worry, Suzu…we will make her understand and save her just like we did for you…we promised." they winked while taking off to her.

"Be careful, guys." whispered Ken while the 2 looked out at them as they disappeared more into the city.

**More Into The City**

"Bass, this is the last time we say this before we need to take you down. Your father wasn't killed by us, but really that powder you hold called Takashi. He just using you to get what he wants and then he will throw you away. Please listen to us." stared Blazze while Bass just chuckled.

"You expand me to believe that bullshit! You guys are dead where you stand."

"I guess we can't reason with her." whispered Buttercup while readying her hammer.

"Try to go a bit easy on her guys." said Brick, but before anyone could make a move Bass struck them with a blast from her guitar sending them into the ground.

"I would pay attention, dumbasses because I'm **not** going easy on you."

"Let's go then!" growled Butch while surprising her by kneeing her in the stomach and hitting her in the back on the neck.

"Butch, I said easy!"

"Yeah, yeah." sighed Butch turning around to come face-to-face with her fist sending him flying into a building.

"No bad." she smirked while sipping out her blood and brushing herself off. "Next?"

"Come on, Blazze." said Buttercup and they flew above a bit. "Ready?"

"Yup."

_Swing Sonic!_

_Fondu Reverser!_

The attack swirled into each creating a powerful attack of light green and yellow that was heading right to Bass. Bass smiled and yelled, "Batter up!" And the blast went back at them, but had black surrounding it making them get hurt more.

"Guys!..._Bubble Popper!_"

_Shooting Yo-yo!_

"Those weak attacks won't work on me." Bass said while dodging the attacks with ease. "Here's a real attack…_Bass Guitar Solo!_" The attack send the girls flying right into Blazze and Buttercup. "Piece of cake."

"Don't get cocky, kid." stared Bam while the boys tried to attack her at once. They nailed a few hits, but most she dodged.

"How aren't you tired?" breathed Boomer while the boys backed up a bit.

"Simple really…I don't use all my energy on weak things like you." she grinned and in a blink of an eye she have kneed Brick in the stomach and elbowed him in the face, grabbed Butch and throw him into a neckbreaker, she repeatly kicked Boomer in the back, and grabbed Bam's neck doing a chokeslam. Then she blasted them with a guitar attack causing different sizes cuts to form on their bodies sending them to the ground unconscious. "To think they said you were stronger than the girls." she smirked ready to blast them again, but-

_Yo-yo of Killing!_

_Bubble Wand of Fear!_

_Hammer of Pain!_

_Ribbon of Death!_

"Shit! It looks like you guys has some fight in you, huh?" she said while feeling the pain of the attacks, but show little emotion to it.

"Don't you dare touch them." the girls growled while Bass saw their auras light up.

"You get you strength from your lovers, huh?" whispered Bass seeing the change in mood in them. "So, you don't want me to touch them…try making me." she laughed while grabbing both Brick and Butch by the throat and stepping on Boomer's and Bam's throats.

"That's it!" they hissed while flying at Bass taking her with them into the sky.

"Good you won't be going easy on me."

"You will hope we better not hurt you for doing that." stared Buttercup.

"Try me." Bass smirked, but was caught off guard when they attacked with such force. Buttercup slapped her around with her hammer sending her to Blazze, who surprised her by teleporting around her throwing kicks and punishes this way and that; then was sent to Bubbles who she was shocked to hear that screams that actually ripped some of her clothes apart, and last she was sent to Blossom who had throw icicles at her just enough to slide across her skin.

_Ribbon Circles II!_

_Hurricane Lutz II!_

_Bubble Champagne II!_

_Apple Yogurt Shoot II! _

The attacks sent Bass flying into a cloud and the girls just stared breathing real hard. "I hope Suzu won't be too mad at us." said Blazze.

"It was self-defense, she would understand." sighed Buttercup a little upset that they had to take it **that** far.

"Let's find her and get her to understand us." Blossom said while they started to go to the cloud, but stopped when they heard laughing. Bass came out a huge cut on her cheek, a black eye, and her somewhat rip outfit flowing in the wind, but for the most part she seemed unharmed by their attacks.

"That wasn't too bad, but don't think I wouldn't reward you with a nastier fate than me." Before the girls could think out a way to attack her, Bass struck each of them in the back creating a nice claw mark. She grabbed Bubbles and punished her in the stomach countless of time, pulled out one of her pigtails, and cut her cheek. She throw her at Blossom and Blazze and got in front of Buttercup doing a dropkick, then dislocation her right arm, and kneed her in the gut. Blazze hear Buttercup's cries so she went to her, but Bass took her by her hair spinning her around; then when she let go of her, Bass flew at Blazze striking her in the chest making her spit out blood and Bass throw them to Blossom who was scared of the scene. "Ready bitch?"

"You will regret that."

"Please." she said trying to grabbed her, but Blossom used her super speed to dodge her and hit her in the back. Blossom was about to hit her again, but Bass take hold of her arm putting it behind Blossom's back painfully. Bass picked her and did a backbreaker on her and then throw her into her team. "You think this is over, ha! You haven't felt enough pain yet…_Dreadful Noise!...Electric Bass!...Guitar Pick Throw!_"

"AAAAAHHHH!" they screamed while cuts, bruises, and marks formed around every part of their bodies and most of their outfits were ripped to nothing. They were floating just barely and Bass held a look of angry.

"Why are you still standing?"

"We are the Powerpuff Girls Z, we will never give up!" they shouted the best they could.

Bass smirked, "It's only because of those stupid belts." They were taking back a bit from hearing that, but they weren't going to stop. "If you didn't have them you would be normal teenage girls…in fact." grinned Bass evilly knowing very well they can't stop her, she flew at them and held her guitar out. "Let's get rid of them now…_Bass of Wicked Music!_" The attack went straight to their belts and in a flash the compacts and the belts themselves broke into pieces. With that the girls were just normal girls who were badly hurt with the same wounds and…no flying abilities.

"Aaaahhh!" they screamed while falling and they looked up to see Bass smirking at them.

Then she flew at them just above them and said, "Looks who powerless now." And Bass lit up her hand and struck them in the chest.

**Few Mins. Early on Ground**

"Brick! Boomer! Butch! Bam!"

"Wake up, damn it!"

"Suzu!"

"Ken, they need to wake up now!"

"Stop yelling we're up." stared Brick while they pulled themselves up. Soon they felt pain all over themselves and remember what was happening before they were knocked out.

"Where are the girls?" they asked.

"Up in the clouds with Bass." pointed Suzu. "I'm worried they've been up there for a long time."

"I think their ok."

"How can you be sure, Ken!" cried Suzu. "If she's like me than her attacks will hurt the girls maybe even-"

"Don't say it Suzu…we going up there." the boys groaned forcing themselves to get up.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Huh?" The group turned around and saw that it was the girls, but the girls untransformed falling.

"What the hell!" the boys panicked then they saw Bass hitting them with a black beam and their hearts nearly stopped as they flew at top speed seeing the girls unconscious and falling faster.

"Momoko!"

"Miyako!"

"Kaoru!"

"Chika!"

"Please don't…" they cried afraid to finish that sentence.

**With Bass**

"Now, that should have killed them in one hit." she laughed waiting for the smoke to clear. "…No…No Way! It can't be!" There in the huge cater the boys had caught the girls taking the most of the impact, but the girls still got some of it. "You dumbasses! Why didn't you get in my way!"

"Haha, you think we're going to let you hurt our girls…you must be dumb." they growled as their auras were flashing in between black and white, gray to say; but the white seem to show through a bit more.

"They are trash why not get rid of them?"

"We won't let you do that..**ever**!" they said while their hold on the girls tighten a bit.

"This must be the word love, it bores me. At least I can take you out in one hit…_Black Lifeless Song!_"

"No…we won't allow you!" they said while placing the girls down and pulling out their weapons. All of sudden the boys felt a power boost and the new attacks were born.

_Top of Heart!_

_Boomerang of Courage!_

_Sword of Wrath! _

_Arrow of Pride!_

The new attacks broke Bass's and hit her directly. When the smoke cleared Bass was on the ground holding her bloody left arm, her right leg had a cut from her knee to her ankle, a burn mark above her left eyebrow, and her jacket was nothing but cloth in the wind. "You guys got lucky this time, but I will be back." She turned her head a bit to stared at Suzu who had run over here with Ken. "It's nice to finally met you sister, but understand this..I'm going to kill the Puffs Z and Ruffs Z and then I'm going to kill you for father."

"Bass, wait!" shouted Suzu, but the powder wrapped around her and she disappearing into thin air. "Bass…"

"Girls! Can you hear us! Girls!" the boys were shouted trying to get their eyes to open. "Oh God, please no! Wake up!" they cried while their tears brushed their cheeks.

"Don't cry you big babies." groaned Kaoru.

"Yeah, we're ok." smiled Miyako weakly.

"Nothing we can't handle." Chika breathed.

"We are the Powerpuff Girls Z." Momoko sighed.

"Girls…" everyone cried.

"We just need a nap." they yawned while getting closer to the boys' bodies.

"Don't go to sleep yet, we need to get you to the Professor." the boys said shaking the girls awake think if they didn't it might be the last time.

"Ok, but hurry we tired." they said halfway closing their eyes.

"Ken, Suzu get on Bam and my back now!" said Butch while the kids did as they were told and the boys took off for the lab.

_Please hold on. _they pled while holding on to the girls tight.

**With Bass Somewhere**

"Heal me now!" growled Bass while sitting on a hotel bed…the same hotel bed her father and sister slept in.

"_It takes some time Miss, I can't anon* heal thou sithen* thou is this badly wound and is mainly human."_

"I don't care what it takes! Heal me; I want to get them when they don't have powers."

"_Me liketh* that thou would go to such length for this."_

"Whatever it takes." growled Bass while the powder of Takashi was slow healing her.

"_Yes, whatever it takes." _smirked Takashi in the powder.

* * *

**M. B.: Aah, Takashi is back and his using Suzu's half big sister to do his dirty work. What going to happen? Are the girls' belts going to get fixed? Will Takashi win this time? Will love be a key part in saving Bass? Will Bass have a love interest? Why am I asking questions that I already know, but you don't know? Man, this book has just got more entertain and I can't wait to update it. But, you need to review and…wait and see XD!**

**P. S. I'm also putting in more Old English for Takashi's speech.**

**Anon- At once, immediately **

**Sithen- Since**

**Me liketh- It pleases me**


	7. Work You Stupid Thing!

**Chapter 6**

**Work You Stupid Thing!**

**Suzu's POV**

_Why the hell is this happening again! I thought we got rid of Takashi and why is he always attacking my family! Bass…I feel this weird connecting to each other and..and I believe you are my sister, but you are creating a new mess that I already solved. _

"Fuck!" screamed Kaoru while Ikuto popped her dislocated arm in place.

"That burns!" hissed Miyako while tears rolled down her eyes with Eiji was pressing something to her cut cheek.

I stared at the girls who were cried from what my half sister had done and I whispered, "It's my fault."

"No, it isn't." smiled Ken while sitting down next to me.

"Bear with me, Momoko." said Kukai while moving her spine in place as her bit down on a cloth and tears fell from her face.

"Just do it." breathed Chika while Riku pulled out the pieces of glass that came into her cut on her stomach. She screamed trying to not cry like Kaoru.

"Yes, it is! If I hadn't been around here if I was born Bass would be after them and the girls would look like this!" I cried while Ken grabbed me in a warm hug.

"This isn't your fault, Suzu." said Momoko while looking a bit pale.

"Yeah, we are glad to h-have met you." smiled Chika while trying hard not to move while Bam was wrapping her arm.

"Yeah kid, we couldn't have dealt with Takashi if you were there." grinned Kaoru weakly while Ikuto covered her hands.

"Please don't blame yourself." said Miyako while her light blue eyes looked a bit dull.

"It's really our fault." they said while they looked down and a shadow covered their eyes from view.

I could tell the boys were about to say something, but the Professor came in and the girls looked to him. "Did you fix them?" they asked. Professor looked sadly at them and they could see that. "What?"

He handed them the still broking belts and said, "The balance in your belts has got haywired and the Chemical Z won't repair it because it can't detect the Chemical Z in the belt. I might be able to restore them, but that may take days maybe even weeks."

"You can't figure out how to get it to them now?" I asked while standing up in front of him.

"The only way is if Kaoru heals it, but in her state she can't even heal herself, so it's impossible until I can find way to get the Z energy in it."

"Damn it!" hissed Kaoru while punishing the table real hard.

"Kaoru! Don't do that!" said Ikuto while taking her hand that started to bleed again.

"Why does it matter, I'm useless!"

"It's our fault for no reaching Bass if we had…" started Chika while finally letting her tears come.

"If we had nobody would have gotten hurt." cried Miyako while hiding her face in her hands.

"I'm really am a bad leader."

I looked at the boys who were only cover in small band-aids and unlike the girls would heal faster because they were born with powers. They fists were balled up and they said, "Could you guys leave for a bit?"

I got Ken and the Professor got out and I stared at the door that closed. _Please get them back to us, boys._

**No One's POV**

Once the door closed the boys gently took the girls' hands and placed a loving kiss on the girls' lips. The girls turned to pull away, but the boys caught them and planted a more heart warming kiss which in a second they were kissing back. When the let go they were breathing hard and I boys were to 1st to speak. "Why would you say that?"

"Cause its true." they said while looking away from them.

"Liars…none of that is true."

"You girls are the Powerpuff Girls Z the ones who stopped Him." said Kukai.

"You have defeat every villains in Tokyo City even us." chuckled Eiji.

"And you have defeat Takashi once before." said Ikuto.

"So, why can't you save a little girl again from a horrible fate?" asked Riku.

The girls looked at them and sighed, "You guys always know how to make us feel better."

"We are your boyfriends aren't we not." they smiled proudly.

"I don't know I thought my boyfriend would be a lot cuter than you." they smiled playfully.

"What was that?" the boys while they pulled them closer and started nibbling on their sensitive spots.

"Ah, guys not now." The girls said while the bit back gasps of delight and tried to pull them off, but knew that didn't have the strength to do so.

"Well, you guys did make us." they whispered into their necks.

"My aren't you guys getting cozy." stared Ken while Suzu giggled enjoying the scene and the Professor was freaking out throughout the lab.

"S-shut up!" the girls blushed while pushing the boys away.

"So, you guys are ok now?" asked Suzu.

"Yeah, we will be alright…hopefully." they said whispering the last part and touching their broking belts.

**Next Day At School**

"Hi guys what's- what the heck happened to us guys?" asked Bunny while looking at her hurt friends.

"Oh, we got into a skate park accident." laughed Ikuto nervously.

"But, why do you girls have the most of it?"

"Cause we crashed into a buck of boys." smiled Kaoru nervously.

"Oh, alright but you guys should be more careful next time."

"Don't worry Bunny, we are really fast healers at time." said Miyako.

"But, I'm going to be real worry until you heal up." she pouted.

"No need to worry." grinned Kukai while patting her head.

"…Alright. So, did you finish the homework for Mr. Okinawa?"

"Yup, easy as pie." said Chika and Riku while the got looks from their friends. "What?"

"How are you related to us?" asked Ikuto.

"It's because I needed to make sure there is some smarts in this family." grinned Riku while head locking Ikuto.

"Aahh! Let go!" laughed Ikuto trying to get his head out of Riku's lock.

"What's the matter bro. am I too strong for you?"

"Nope!" Ikuto said while getting out the head lock.

"Man, you guys are causing a scene this early in the morning." sighed Himeko with her followers right behind her.

"Man, what happened to you guys?" stared Hina.

"Skate park accident." said Chika.

"Man, you are such a pain sometimes." sighed Himeko while looking Chika up and down.

"I'm sorry Himeko, I'll be more careful next time." smiled Chika while hugging her making it feel like a friendship atmosphere.

"Well, we got to go see you guys." waved Ami.

"Yeah, we have get to our lockers which is at the other end." sweat dropped Naoko.

"Bye...see you at English." said Himeko and Hina while they walked away.

"Still can't believe we are friends with them." stared Momoko.

"I can." smiled Chika happy that Himeko showed she cared about her injuries.

"So, shall we make our way to English, guys?" asked Bunny.

"Yup." they nodded while walking to the classroom and taking their sits as everyone started to pour in.

"I wonder if Mr. Yamamoto is going to be late again?" asked Miyako looking at the empty chair.

"He probably will since he been so worried about Mrs. Yamamoto and the little surprise." smiled Kukai remember when he told everyone the news since some of them had his wife as a teacher before.

"I wonder if it's a boy." said Chika.

"Well, you can find out when he gets here." said Riku.

"And here he comes now!" said Bunny while Mr. Yamamoto slipped into the classroom right as the bell rung.

"Safe!" everyone shouted.

"Haha, very funny." he stared while fitting his glasses.

"How's Mrs. Yamamoto and the baby?" asked a girl with blue eyes named Akane.

"She's great and we found out we're having twins."

"Twins!" the girls screamed with excitement.

"Nice going, Mr. Y." grinned Genji, a boy with brown blonde hair, while given he a thumbs up.

"Girls, boys, or girl and boy?" asked Chika.

"Girl and boy." he said and everyone was talking about names and anything else that had babies in it. "Alright, alright students enough talk about my kids. We still have school and a book named 'Snow Country' , we need to read."

"Aaaaawww!" they all groaned while getting the book out.

"Alright, Ms. Jackson would you read where we left off?"

"Yes, sir." Bunny said while standing up with book in hand. "In the depths of the mirror the evening landscape moved by, the mirror and the reflected figures like motion pictures superimposed one on the other. The figures and the background were unrelated, and yet the figures, transparent and intangible, and the background, dim in the gathering darkness, melted into a sort of symbolic world not of this world. Particularly when a light out in the mountains shone in the centre of the girl's face, Shimamura felt his chest rise at the inexpressible beauty of it."

The girls soon zoned out a bit think about Bass. What were they going to do? How will they save her from Takashi? And will they been able to really get rid of him this time? They each sighed and soon they were listening back to the story about a love affair with a beautiful geisha and Tokyo dilettante.

**After School**

"You girls ok?" asked Eiji while looking back at their slow moving girlfriends.

"Hmm, oh yeah we're fine." they smiled.

"No you are not…we can see it writing all over your face." said Ikuto while the boys slowed down and walked next to them.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Kukai.

"It just…how are we going to save this girl!" shouted Momoko getting few looks from some people, but they keep walking.

"Yeah, she seems just as bad as Suzu when she was Bell and that almost took us a year." sighed Kaoru.

"We know that this isn't anyone's fault beside Takashi, but…" said Miyako.

"But, how are we going to reach her when she seems so far gone?" said Chika.

"…That's stupid." the boys stared.

"What was that?" the girls asked a bit angry.

"We mean like we are just going to do what we did before."

"What get nearly killed to death?" stared Kaoru.

"If it comes to it." shrugged Ikuto.

"I guess they're right." sighed Chika while the girls looked at her funny. "Oh come on, guys you know that they have Him's DNA in them, so Bass will probably be just as much blood thirsty."

"Yeah, but still I don't want to see us die like Butch did before." pouted Miyako.

"Hey, I was only dead for 5 mins. or so."

"If Kaoru hadn't got those healing powers you might have been more." said Kukai.

"Alright, alright this time around we will try to be more careful since Kaoru is too injury to heal we have to be on our toes." Riku said.

"Agree!"

"Now, that that little team meeting is over let's go to Kintoki Shop." grinned Kukai while everyone nodded in agreement and started for the shop. When they got there the all stopped dead in their tracks and hid in 2 booths.

"What are they doing here?" asked Kaoru while looking up from her menu.

"I don't know." said Momoko looking from her menu too.

"Well, their school is close to the shop guys." sweat dropped Eiji.

"But, still why are they here?" said Kaoru and Momoko.

"Aww, maybe their on a double date?" giggled Miyako.

"Shou and Kuriko aren't dating each other." stared Kaoru and Momoko.

The teens looked back at the table where Ken, Suzu, Kuriko, and Shou to see them enjoying some sweets and talking like kids. The group were all 13 now and wanted to enjoy life to the fullish, so why won't they be here at the small shop of goodies.

"What you guys wouldn't like it if they were?" asked Kukai starting at the big sisters.

"It's not that!"

"Shou usually tells me who he likes 1st and I would try to help him out."

"And Kuriko would usually write in her diary who she has a crush on."

"You read your sister's diary!" cried Miyako.

"She reads mine all the time which reminds me to buy a lock for that thing."

"What if they did start dating?" asked Chika.

"Then they would get married and Kaoru and Momoko would really be sisters!" smiled Miyako.

"We kind of are." shrugged Kaoru.

"Are we sisters too?" asked Miyako.

"Duh! We've been friends for how long now?"

"You right, but shhh I want to know what is happening." stared Chika not really hearing what they were talking about.

"Then let's move closer." The boys said and the group moved up to hear better.

"And I'm telling you Ken, Harou was trying to make a move on Suzu!" shouted Kuriko.

"What?" Ken stared and Suzu could see a bit of anger.

"Guys, Harou isn't trying to make a move on me. He knows I have a boyfriend."

"Hey, he can still try." said Shou. "Oh Suzu, I really love you." he said while taking hold of Kuriko's hand.

"Oh but Harou, I already have a boyfriend!" pouted Kuriko trying to turn away.

"That doesn't matter I want you and you will be mine."

"Oh, Harou."

"Haahaahaha!" the 2 started laughed.

"You guys are just adding fuel to the flame." pouted Suzu.

"But, it's funny." smiled Kuriko.

"Beside we know you 2 are tight like that."

"I think you guys were only doing that to hold hands." Ken smirked while Suzu giggled.

"What are you talking about? We don't like each other."

"Oh really then, why are you still holding hands?" asked Suzu and Shou and Kuriko looked at their hands to see that they were still joined.

"Gross!" they blushed while letting go.

"Oh, just say it you 2 you like each other." giggled Suzu while pocking Kuriko.

"I guess we are starting to rub off on you." smirked Ken while elbowing Shou.

"We don't like each other! Not in a million years!"

"That reminds me of some teenage friends of ours." said Ken.

"I am not like my boy crazy sister." pouted Kuriko.

"Hey! I am not boy crazy any most!" shouted Momoko given away the teens hideout.

"Momoko!"

"Ah, sorry." she sweat dropped.

"What's up sis….Ikuto." stared Shou.

"Little man stop acting like you don't like me just because your father does." said Ikuto while messing up his hair.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Oh come on, Shou you know they changed those girls. Remember your sister was such a tomboy I think she was a boy or Miyako was a goody-2-shoes or Chika was a big nerd or how my sister was a boy crazy weirdo."

"Hey!" the girls stared while the boys gave a few chuckles. "Don't laugh!"

"We're sorry." they chuckled while hugging the girls. "But, you love us though."

"Yeah, I love you idiots."

"Gross it getting all lovey-dovey in here." groaned Shou.

"But, it's so cute." smiled Kuriko with hearts in her eyes halfway freaking Shou out.

"Weirdo."

"I'm not a weirdo!" pouted Kuriko.

"Alright you 2, should start heading home." said Kaoru.

"What? Why?" they said at the same thing and they blush afterward.

"Because mom wants you." said Momoko.

"Fine, you 2 love birds coming?" asked Shou.

"Well, we are all probably going to the lab, so no." said Ken while Kuriko and Shou head for the door.

"I guess I have to take you home." sighed Shou while putting his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

"I don't need you to take me home." Kuriko said while turning around making her orange skirt move and head out the shop.

"Well, too bad cause I have to." He said while catching up to her.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"You're impossible!" she shouted while sticking out her tongue.

"You are too!" he yelled back and stuck his tongue out too.

"Aah, young love." giggled Miyako and Suzu.

"I guess it our turn to steer Kuriko in the right direction?" said Ken.

"Yes, yes, yes." clapped Suzu.

"Alright, you 2 let's get to the lab." said Riku while they made their way out of the shop.

"I wonder who is going to crash 1st?" asked Suzu.

"Kuriko." The girls said.

"Why?" asked Ken.

"Who is she related too?" stared Riku.

"Oh yeah."

_Guitar Pick Throw!_

"Watch out!" the boys and Ken yelled while moving the girls out of the way of the growing pick that hit the sidewalk.

"Next time I won't miss." smirked Bass while calling the pick back that shrunk back to size.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Ikuto.

"We are still injury and can't probably fight you!" said Momoko.

"That's the point…_Bass Guitar Solo!_"

"Damn it!" the boys hissed while jumping out the way with Ken not far behind. "I guess we have not choose." they sighed while reaching for their watches.

"Wait! You're not going to fight her yourselves?" the girls stared while holding on to their arms to stop them.

"We have no other choose if we are going to protect you girls since you don't have your belts."

"They got this girls." said Ken.

"Thanks, Ken."

"Ok." they said while cautiously removing their hands.

"Let's do this!" shouted Kukai after seeing that the area wasn't filled with people to see them.

_Jamming Brick!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"I guess I have to deal with you guys 1st, so I don't have anyannoyances in the way when I slaughter those Puffs Z."

"Sorry, but we can't let that happen." said Brick while their weapons appeared in their hands.

"Then shall we start?"

"Yes!..._Knight's Blade!_"

_Rolling Attack!_

_Hard Shell!_

_Power Up!_

Bass just dodged their attacks and flew right up to Butch and punish him straight in the jaw and then kicked him right into Bam. Boomer and Brick flew at her sending her punishes and kicks which she dodged or blocked. She grabbed Brick's arm and flipped him over sending him down into the ground hard. Boomer didn't waste any time and caught her off guard while punishing her in the gut and kneeing her in the face. "Aah, my face!" she cried while holding her face.

"Didn't I really hurt you that bad?" asked Boomer being the kind-hearted person he was while getting close to her.

"Just kidding, dick!" she smirked while hitting him in the stomach going through a bit making him cough up blood.

"Boomer!" they all shouted.

_Fire Bird II!_

"Aaaahhh!" she hissed while letting go of Boomer and Bam got him.

"You ok, bro.?"

"I'll been ok." he groaned while wiping the blood that fell from his mouth.

"So, Bass your mother was wiccan huh? Let see if a witch like you likes fire." Bam said while lighten his hands on fire.

"Bring it on." she smiled while Bam flew at her. Bam could see that she was a bit uneasy about his fire and figured that she really might have wiccan blood through her. He threw lots of fire balls at her most of them nailing her.

"What's the matter, Bass can take the heat?"

"You will regret that!" she growled while getting her guitar, but Brick shot a laser beam knocking the pick out of her hand.

"We won't be having any of that now." smiled Brick while floating above then shot another beam, but she dodged it. She what about to play her guitar free hand, but it was ripped from her hands by Butch levitating it.

_We got her! _the boys said while readying their weapons.

_Spinning Top Fully Build!_

_Green Cut Glow Bright!_

_Thousand Booms Max!_

_Moon Arrow Galaxy!_

"Catch her Boomer!" said Brick while seeing she was falling too fast for them to catch.

"Got it!" he said while an electric force field got her right before she hit the ground. They went down to her and saw that she wasn't too hurt. "I'm glad that we did have to do too much to her."

"We're glad too." sighed Chika while the girls, Ken, and Suzu made their way to them.

"We should get her back to the lab before she wake up." said Ken.

"If I even give you that chance." she growled while hitting the field and getting a nice shock.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Kaoru.

"Yeah, Boomer's fields have gotten a lot strong." Butch said while the group looked at her.

"You think a shitty field can hold me?" smirked Bass while taking her hands to the field and started to rip it apart.

"What the hell!" the group of heroes stared as the backed away from the electric force field that started flying.

"Congratulations, you have finally pissed me off." she growled while calling her bass guitar and pick. _Bass of Wicked Music!_

"Watch out!" the boys shouted while covering the girls and getting the full blast.

"Brick!"

"Boomer!"

"Butch!"

"Bam!"

"We're fine." they hissed turned around to face Bass and the girls gasped silently seeing that the boys' back at taking a big hit.

"Ready to get on my hit list, boys?" she grinned while placing her guitar on her back.

"You are really asking for it." they said while going at her.

"Please don't go…" the girls whispered scared a bit on how this will turn out.

"You guys are so weak," smiled Bass while dodging their kicks and punishes that were thrown at her. "What happened to the strong boys, I heard about in the other dimensions?"

"They are still here." they said while trying to hit her, but she dodged and walked around like this wasn't a real fight for her.

"No, I think they left when you started dating those bitches over there."

"That is it!" the boys shouted while in their rage just started throwing random punishes and kicks which Bass just moved with ease because she knew their rage wouldn't help them think straight.

"Boys! Calm down!" the girls yelled knowing what Bass was doing.

"I can't wait to get rid of them."

"We won't let you!" they yelled and came at her. She smirked and kneed Bam in the face and picked him up doing a Brainbuster on him then she flipped back up and doing an X Tornado on Brick. Butch hit her once, but she didn't let him get another one when he came at her and she did a press style Ace Crusher on him. She jumped up and grabbed Boomer in to a Wings of Icarus.

_How the hell did she learn all those wrestling moves!_ stared Kaoru.

"Still think you can beat me?" stared Bass while standing just a few feet away from them as the boys got up.

"We're not giving up." Butch breathed and everyone could see they were on their last oz of strength.

Bass smirked, "Too bad this will be your last move…_Electric Bass II!_"

"Aaaahhh!" they yelled while electricity ran through their bodies and they were sent back.

"Boys!" the girls screamed while catching them getting slammed back into a car or mailbox by the force of them. "Boys…" They soon sigh in relief hearing a pulse and saw they were just unconscious. The girls saw that their cuts form before reopened and the new marks and cuts on their bodies.

"I'll finish with them later you girls are my real meat." smirked Bass while cracking the spots the boys had hit only leaving her with minor wounds.

"Ken, Suzu make should the boys wake up alright." whispered Momoko.

"What are you girls going to do?" panicked Suzu while seeing them get up.

"We are going to make sure Bass don't hurt you guys next." said Chika.

"No! Don't do it!" stared Ken while the girls took off and Bass was hot on their tails.

"Where do you think you guys are going?"

"Split into 2 and meet in the park." said Momoko while they nodded and her and Chika went one way and Kaoru and Miyako went another confusing Bass.

"What the-! Wait that not-! Grrrr, I will find you girls!" hissed Bass while looking for them.

**At Park**

"See…her?" breathed Momoko while they we trying to get their breathe back.

"No…" stared Miyako.

"Kaoru, can you still not heal?" asked Chika.

Kaoru placed her hands close together only giving off a few sparks, but nothing had. "Damn it! I'm still too weak."

"It's ok Kaoru, we just need to figure out something before she finds us." said Momoko.

"Peak-a-boo I see you." Bass said while slapping them with her guitar and the blow sent them to the ground. "Ready to die girls?..._Dreadful Noise!...Black Lifeless Song!...Bass Guitar Solo!_"

"Move!" shouted Chika while they dodged the attacks that were just throw at them.

"Stand still you little sluts!"

"Say that to my face, bitch!" yelled Kaoru.

"I will." she smiled while moving down to her and hit her right in the jaw.

"Bass, please stop this madness!" screamed Miyako while grabbing Bass's left arm and Chika grabbed her right arm.

"I will not!" growled Bass while flipping them off and kicking Momoko in the stomach and threw her into Kaoru who then fell into Miyako and Chika. "Let's end this…_Electric Bass!_"

"Aaaahhh!"

"Now, that is music to my ears." she smiled and waited to see the dead Puffs Z, but when the smoke cleared the girls were still breathing, lots of cuts and burns, and a deadly stared at her. "How are you still alive?"

"…We don't know," they said while Bass fell anime style. "but, we are going to stop you from hurt the people we love and us!"

"How are you going to do that when you're died!" shouted Bass with flying at them and they closed their eyes waiting for the impact, but-

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"How is this possible? I destroyed your belts!"

"What the- your outfit!" the girls gasped while looking at each other. Their belts were full repaired and they were totally healed. And their transformation was different because of the new style clothes that looked like Bass's expect Blossom had a pink jacket and pink boots with red heart in the middle, Bubbles had a light blue jacket and light blue boots with a blue circle in the middle, Buttercup had a light green jacket and light green boots with a green star in the middle, and Blazze had a yellow jacket and yellow boots with a dark yellow tinkle in the middle.

"I feel so strong." smiled Blossom while making fists with her fingerless gloved hands.

"And we are all healed." stared Blazze.

"You won't be for long." Bass said while trying to hit them, but the girls dodged and they moved with energy.

"Bass, stop! We don't want to hurt you anymore." said Bubbles dodged another punish.

"We are trying to save you from getting hurt or worst kill by Takashi." Buttercup said while blocking a kick to the face.

"Stop saying useless things!" she yelled while rapidly throwing punishes and kicks which did made some contact, but only enough for bruises and marks that Buttercup could heal later. They could see that she was getting tired and a bit slow thanks to her early battle with the Ruffs Z. "I'm not going to reason with you super powered freaks who know nothing!"

"Then tell us and we can help you." said Blazze trying to put a comfortable hand on her, but Bass moved away.

"You think I will fall for your tricks like Bell or Suzu now! No, I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!..._Bass of Wicked Music II!_"

"And we will do are best to save you, Bass." they sighed seeing the attack coming to them, but they didn't move. Then a new attack form as they rise their weapons.

_Yo-yo of Love!_

_Bubble Wand of Caring!_

_Hammer of Power!_

_Ribbon of Hope!_

Just like the boys' attacks theirs cut through and hit Bass directly and she come out of it with huge cut on her cheek, bruises on her legs, and her arm was pouring out blood again. "Just you wait, Puffs Z…I will get you for everything you done and I will also get my so called sister." she hissed while the powder came around her and she was gone.

**Few Mins. Later(At Lab)**

"Damn my head!" mumbled Butch while getting up from the bed he was laying on.

"Glad to see you awake, slow poke." grinned Buttercup who was sitting on the bed next to him.

"Buttercup? When did your belt get fix?"

"Oh, when we were fighting Bass."

"You were fighting Bass hurt!" he said while sitting up and shaking her a bit.

"I'm fine now and so are you." she sighed while he looked at himself to see he was all heal.

"What did I miss?"

"Well, we are trying to figure that out now, come on." Buttercup said while they walked to the lab part of the house.

"What happened to your outfit?"

"We don't know yet."

"Ah, Butch is fine up." said the Professor who then looked back to Blossom and Brick who were hooked up to some scanners and whatnots.

"Done, you guys can take them off now." said Ken while the reds took off the helmets and wires.

"So, Professor do you have a clue to what has happened to us?" asked Blazze after a few mins. went by.

"I might be able to get something from Blossom's and Brick's scans." he said while the machine started to pour out paper and Ken and the Professor started reading them.

"Papa, I mean Professor are you sure these readings are right?"

"I believe so, but I can barely understand it myself."

"What happened?" asked Bam.

"The white light in your bodies has reformulated."

"What?" they stared.

"Peach would you come here please."

"Yes wan!" Peach said while jumping into the Professor's arms. Professor opened Peach's chest to see the white light DNA and Ken can up with Blossom's and Brick's white light DNA.

"You see guys, I have found over the summer that the white light is a living thing that can grow and change just like your DNA. I called you guys over here a lot to see if the Chemical Z was positive or negative on your bodies and I found that their was no change."

"Until today…Look at Blossom's and Brick's white light DNA from Peach's DNA."

"It's a lot bigger and it pink and white only indeed of pink, light blue, light green, and yellow." stared Buttercup.

"And Brick's is red and gray." pointed out Boomer.

"Yes, your white light in your bodies has grown to you and not the whole group in general. It's evolving giving you new moves, clothes, and probably more that I am unaware of."

"So, the living white light or gray in the boys' case is a positive effect to help us in protecting the things we love and care about." said Blazze.

"Yes, indeed…as far as I'm aware. I might do some more research on this matter and get back to you guys on it."

"Whenever you have it Professor, but you don't have to rush." smiled Blossom.

"Yeah, somehow I feel like we are connected with white light more that we know." said Butch.

"How can you tell?" asked Suzu after getting Peach back from the Professor.

"We just feel it in here." they said while touching their hearts.

"Well, if you guys are close to your white light don't ignore it might have some guidances for you." he said while starting to work on the new research.

_I think it already has._ the teens said while looking at their counterpart's color swirls in their auras they could only see.

* * *

**M. B.: I know, I know you wanted a 'Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover' more, but I was pretty much done with this one, so I finished it! **

** Just so you know the outfits that the girls and Bass are wearing is the preproduction stage 2 on the PPGZ if you didn't guess from the last chapter.**** 'Snow Country' by.****Yasunari****Kawabata is a real book.**** Anyways I guess the powder(Takashi) isn't the only thing alive in the aura family. Hope I didn't get too sciencey with ya…well review guys XD! **


End file.
